


Enemigos de los Herederos ¡Temed!

by Fuerzadelmar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Lily Black, Dragon Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Lady Magia, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Orion Black's A+ Parenting, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuerzadelmar/pseuds/Fuerzadelmar
Summary: La guerra terminó, pero no sin sus bajas.Con el corazón roto, una bruja y un mago reciben la visita de alguien inesperado que les ofrece recuperar todo aquello que perdieron.Sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptan.Pero con eso se destapan varios secretos, no solo deben enfrentar al señor oscuro, también al líder de la luz sí quieren obtener lo que quieren.
Relationships: Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Potter, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Ron Weasley/Other(s), Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es la inspiración de otras 2 historias de mi propia autoría, las cuales estaré colgando próximamente por éste medio, tengo una cuenta en facfiction y wattpad con el mismo nombre (en ésta última la historia actual y las otras dos en espera ya están publicadas) espero pronto ponerme al día con las publicaciones en las tres páginas.   
> Espero les guste la historia.

La guerra terminó.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, había vencido a su mayor némesis en una épica batalla.

Lord Voldemort estaba muerto.

Pero Harry sentía que había perdido.

Perdió todo por lo que luchaba, Ron Weasley había muerto protegiéndolos a él y Hermione Granger de la maldición asesina que se dirigía a ellos, Remus Lupin fue alcanzado por otra cuando le daba tiempo a Hermione de huir, Nymphadora Tonks murió en duelo contra su tía Bellatrix Lestrange, Fred Weasley y Ginevra Weasley también perecieron a manos de mortífagos, junto a varios otros alumnos de Hogwarts.

Pero la pérdida que más dolió, que destrozó su corazón fue la muerte de su padrino, su amor, Sirius Black.

La casa sombría a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos del elfo doméstico de los Black, Kreacher, solo lo sofocaba; le recordaba a él, y los momentos que pasaron en esa casa, aunque cortos fueron felices.

Su almohada aún conservaba su aroma, podía sentir la esencia del animago perro en él, y eso lo hacía llorar, su corazón dolía porque no lo tenía a su lado, se había perdido para siempre en ese Velo del Ministerio y con ello se llevó parte de su alma con él.

\- Harry - se escuchó una leve voz al otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio de su padrino

\- ¡Vete Hermione! - su voz ronca por el llanto - Solo déjame solo

\- Por favor - un gemido lastimero se escuchó - No me alejes

Se sintió mal, ella era como su hermana, ella también sufría, ella también perdió al hombre que amaba, él era lo único que tenía, ella era lo único que le quedaba.

Con los músculos tensos y el cuerpo tembloroso se levantó de la cama del ex Gryffindor para abrir la puerta; una temblorosa y llorosa Hermione lo esperaba al otro lado, sus ojos rojos y espesas lágrimas cayendo sin parar.

\- Harry - murmuró con la voz quebrada

\- Lo siento Mione - la atrajo para un abrazo en el que los dos terminaron llorando en el piso tratando de darse consuelo mutuo

Pasaron horas en las que estuvieron así hasta que lograron calmarse, sin ninguna lágrima más por derramar.

\- Amo Harry - dijo el elfo doméstico - Kreacher les preparó la cena

\- Gra.. - tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta - Gracias Kreacher

Normalmente no comería, pero tenía que hacer que Mione comiera, se sentía tan delgada en sus brazos, podía ver ojeras y su piel se mostraba pálida, una semana la había destruido tanto como a él, aunque posiblemente él se viera peor y de ahí la preocupación de su hermana en todo menos sangre.

\- Ven Mione - dijo suavemente alejándola para poderse parar - Vamos a comer

Ella asintió dócilmente tratando de limpiar lo mejor posible su cara y quitar sus cabellos rebeldes de encima.

Pasaron cerca del cuadro de la antigua Lady Black, Walburga Black, madre de Sirius y Regulus qué, extrañamente, había estado muy callada a pesar de tener las cortinas corridas y no hizo mención alguna cuando Harry o Hermione entraron en su rango de visión, como tampoco estalló en un ataque de ira contra cualquiera de los Weasley que venían a querer sacar a Harry del cuarto de su hijo.

No llegaron a la cocina, eso solo los pondría de peor humor ya que ahí se reunía la Orden, ahí habían estado con los que los habían dejado; cenaron en la sala de estar en silencio porque no sabían qué decir, no era que pudieran decir algo, ambos tenían dolor en su corazón, a ambos se les negó estar con los predestinados por Lady Magia.

\- Andrómeda - dijo Hermione ganando su atención, la veía nerviosa, algo le preocupaba, sus manos se torcían alrededor de las mangas de su suéter - Ella

Dejé mi plato a medio comer en la mesita y me acerqué a ella para colocar mis manos en las suyas - Dime qué dijo

\- Está enferma - suspiró de forma grave, sus palabras me pusieron alerta - Los medimagos no le dan mucho tiempo

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es contagioso? - pregunté apresurado, preocupado por mi ahijado, el pequeño Teddy

\- No - negó moviendo la cabeza con fervor como para enfatizar su punto - Fue una maldición, la está consumiendo lentamente

\- Se supone que la guerra ya terminó - pasé mi mano por mi cabello en un gesto de exasperación, no podía asistir a más funerales, y lo que era peor, mi ahijado se quedaba sin familia

\- Ella me pidió hablar contigo - sus ojos marrones se centraron en los míos con una clara determinación de no dejarme caer en la miseria hasta que la escuchara - Teddy te necesita

Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos con esa frase, no pude evitar atraerla en un abrazo, claro que mi ahijado me necesitaba, pero también mi amiga; no podía dejarlos a ninguno de los dos, no podía dejarme caer, no podía ir con Sirius aunque lo quisiera, no ahora al menos.

\- Es mi ahijado - dije dándole a entender que me haría cargo - Es posiblemente el hijo que nunca tendré, no lo dejaré

\- También es el hijo que no tendré - murmuró ella con voz dolorida volviendo a llorar

\- No Mione - acaricie su cabello - No te puedo pedir eso, no te puedes lastimar así

\- No lo entiendes Harry - chilló alejándose - No podré tener hijos, no sin él, no querré a nadie más que a él

\- Yo te entiendo - respondí con lágrimas cayendo de solo pensar en la familia que no podría tener, no sin Sirius, con nadie más que Sirius.

\- Yo..yo no quise - la interrumpí

\- No - negué - A los dos nos quitaron todo - le di una leve sonrisa

Poco sabían que el cuadro de una dama de una Noble y Ancestral Casa los estaba escuchando con atención, pero sobre todo evaluando, ¡Oh! Podía estar muerta, pero aun así ella podía darse cuenta del aura que rodeaba al ahijado de su hijo, su heredero, su pequeña serpiente con traje de León.

Maldita sea ella si dejaba condenada a la Casa Black, sí dejaba en la miseria a alguien más de su familia, no, eso no pasaría o dejaba de llamarse Walburga Black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Una semana después de la plática entre Mione y yo nos encontrábamos listos para llevarnos al bebé Teddy con nosotros a Grimmauld Place.

\- Sí necesitan ayudaba no duden en llamarme está bien - volvió a repetir Molly

\- No te preocupes señora Weasley - trató de tranquilizar Hermione - Tengo experiencia con los bebés

\- No tengo dudas querida - le acarició la mejilla suavemente - El que me preocupa es Harry

\- ¡Hey! - traté de hacerme el ofendido, pero era verdad, yo nunca había estado cerca de un bebé hasta Teddy, la señora Weasley me hizo practicar antes de dejarme sí quiera cargarlo sin estar sentado

\- Lo siento querido - me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda - Pero sabes que es verdad

Solo me quedó asentir, mientras miraba como Teddy se removía en los brazos de Mione con su cabello rojo y una suave sonrisa en su pequeña y regordeta carita, no tenía ni medio año y ya había perdido a su familia cercana pero tenía un padrino, como yo; la única diferencia era que al menos nadie me alejaría de Teddy y podía darle todo lo que merecía.

\- Es hora de irnos - anunció Hermione - Ya se hace tarde y tenemos que acomodar al pequeño Teddy

\- Tienes razón vayan, vayan - nos apuró la mamá de mi difunto mejor amigo

\- Estás segura que lo mantendrás en tu cuarto - pregunté una vez llegamos por Red Flu a la Casa Black - No me molestaría tenerlo en el mío o darle un cuarto a él solo

Ella rodó los ojos con exasperación - Los dos sabemos que no dejaremos que duerma solo - me reprochó - Además sí se despierta por la noche no creo que sepas qué hacer

\- Eso me ofendió sabes - informé, aunque sé que tenía razón, no sabría qué hacer con un bebé de dos meses, aunque prefería tenerlo cerca para tener una excusa a mi falta de sueño

Se rió un poco, una pequeña risa que me contagió, una mínima alegría entre nosotros después de un mes de llanto; el bostezo de Teddy nos sacó de esa atmósfera indicándonos que ya tenía sueño.

\- Kreacher - llamó Mione y un ligero pop se escuchó - ¿Ya está lista la cuna?

\- Sí ama Hermione - respondió el elfo, desde que destruimos el collar su actitud cambió el incluso dejó de mirar a Mione por su origen - Y una fórmula ya está preparada como pidió

\- Gracias Kreacher - le sonrió ligeramente antes de mirar a mi ahijado con adoración, esto sería difícil para ella aunque no lo demostrará - Iré a acostarlo

Cuándo desapareció por las escaleras no pude evitar soltar un suspiro cansado mientras caía en el sofá; la semana fue intensa, demasiado estresante, cuando falleció Andrómeda no me quisieron dar la custodia de Teddy ya que aún no culminaba mis estudios o incluso no me acercaba a mi mayoría de edad aunque me falta solo 4 meses, fue una dura pelea con el Ministerio que quería dejar a mi ahijado en un orfanato, nunca me había alegrado de ser Harry Potter en toda mi corta vida, una amenaza aquí otra allá junto a una entrevista en el Diario El Profeta y en dos días tenía la custodia total sobre mi ahijado.

Las maravillas de ser el Salvador de sus estúpidos traseros.

Pero otro problema surgió con eso, o más bien problemas a futuro, sí algo me pasaba (y no estaba siendo paranoico, bueno tal vez un poco) mi ahijado no tendría con quién quedarse, yo le daría la custodia a Hermione, pero ella era una nacida de muggles, mientras que Teddy era un descendiente Black, su custodia recaería de forma automática en su tía abuela Narcissa Black ahora Malfoy el Ministerio se la daría a ella sin siquiera dejarla pelear, no podía permitir que los separaran, sí yo no estuviera eso la terminaría matando.

\- Te ves estresado - comentó una voz femenina que no era Hermione, levanté mi cabeza junto con mi varita a dónde provenía la voz - Tienes buenos reflejos pero solo soy un retrato

No escuché malicia en su proclamación lo cual ya era extraño sí hablábamos de esa mujer - Lo siento Lady Black, costumbres que no se olvidan

\- Aún buscan tu cabeza - no era amenaza - Sería estúpido que te descuidaras, aun así dentro de ésta casa no debes sentirte amenazado, Merlín sabe que tiene las mejores protecciones de todo el Reino Unido e incluso del mundo

"El paranoico de mi padre puso todo tipo de hechizos para resguardar la Casa Black, incluso protecciones de sangre, nadie que no sea un Black o un invitado puede ingresar" - recordó que le dijo Sirius una vez

\- Solo un Black o sus invitados pueden ingresar - murmuré distraídamente pero el cuadro escuchó

\- Así es - confirmó asintiendo - Y tú pequeño tienes sangre Black

\- ¿Qué? - no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante eso, la verdad era que no sabía nada de mi familia, y siendo mi padre un sangre pura no debería extrañarme estar envuelto en toda esa endogamia

\- Pero no de padre eso te lo aseguro, los Potter siempre trataron de alejarse de los Sagrados 28 lo mayor posible, incluido el excluirse del grupo - mencionó con cierto resentimiento que me hizo sentir incómodo - Lo que me deja concluir que es por parte de tu madre

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no era normal la conversación, la falta de las palabras mestizo, impuro, traidor a la sangre y sangre sucia hacían de la conversación muy extraña.

\- Lady Walburga - dije luego de recuperarme de mi sorpresa - Disculpe sí la ofendo pero, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Me miró sin emoción por un instante cuando sus ojos luego se iluminaron de comprensión - ¡Oh! Lo dices por la falta de griterío o insultos - asentí un poco nervioso - No puedo insultar al actual Lord de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

\- Eso no te detuvo cuando era Lord Potter únicamente - señalé dejándola impresionada, cuando me conoció no sabía nada de mi estatus en la comunidad mágica, pero con la pelea por la custodia de Teddy muchas cosas llegaron a mis manos, cosas que incrementaron mi lista de odio hacia el viejo-oculto-cosas-Dumbledore

\- En ese momento solo eras Heredero Potter - su sonrisa suave me hizo ver lo hermosa que una vez fue - Ahora es distinto

\- Eso no importa en realidad - desestime la idea con un movimiento de muñeca - Yo, quiero saber sí está bien

\- Soy un retrato - señaló lo obvio - No puedo estar mal

Entrecerré los ojos, en ese momento se parecía mucho a su hijo - Está en otro cuadro - no pude evitar señalar, recién me daba cuenta nunca antes se cambió de cuadro

\- Mi hijo tenía razón a veces eres demasiado despistado - dijo con la voz exasperada pero una nota de tristeza se filtró - Pero sí, nunca antes lo hizo porque podrían mover mi cuadro sí lo hacía

\- Bueno - dije - Eso ciertamente lo explica 

\- Pero volviendo al tema, tu madre - la interrumpí

\- Ella era nacida de muggles señora - dije mirándola serio, no permitiría que insultara a mi madre

\- ¿Muggles o Squibs? - no pude evitar que mis cejas se dispararán - Nunca se fue a hacer una prueba de sangre a Gringotts al igual que tú por tu reacción

\- Eso sería imposible, Sirius - mi voz se rompió al pronunciar su nombre, un año pasó y aún dolía como si fuera el mismo día

\- ¿Lo amabas cierto? - preguntó y sentí mis mejillas teñirse de rosa, no todos los días la madre muerta de tu padrino te pregunta sí lo amabas - Puedo ver que sí

\- Nunca se lo dije - miré el suelo avergonzado, ese era mi mayor pesar

\- No, pero lo sabía - mi cabeza se levantó tan rápido que pude haberme fracturado - Tus ojos te delataban niño, nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando estaba furiosa con él por el desastre de habitación que tenía

\- Él no era feliz aquí - me arrepentí de decirlo cuando una mirada de dolor pasó por la cara de la mujer

\- No, ciertamente no lo era - movió su cabeza y sus espesos risos negros taparon su aristocrático rostro - Y tengo total culpa en ello, debí hacer caso a Orión - dió un suspiro melancólico antes de continuar - Solo me queda decir gracias porque gracias a ti puedo ver mis errores, gracias a ti uno de mis hijos fue feliz

\- Él murió por mi culpa - mi mandíbula estaba apretada, traté de no gritar o Herms me mataría

\- No, fue Bellatrix quién lo mató - su mirada dura me hizo retroceder a replicar - Fue esa estúpida guerra en la que la familia Black fue envuelta

\- Pero ustedes apoyaron a Tom - fruncí el ceño, esto no encajaba

\- Apoyamos sus ideales no lo niego - dijo Walburga con algo de altanería sangre pura - Pero nunca hubo mortífagos hasta mis sobrinas e hijo, un Black no se debe arrodillar ante   
nadie

\- Déjame decirte que vi a unos hacerlo - sisee enojado

\- Y fueron una deshonra - gruñó, sus ojos grises del color mercurio me estaban taladrando - No comprendo qué tenía en la cabeza para permitir tal atrocidad, un Black inclinándose ante alguien y peor aún un mestizo

\- Supongo que el hecho de que era descendiente de Slytherin los cautivo - ofrecí como ayuda

\- Sí claro - se burló con el mismo tono arrogante de Sirius, él nunca me escucharía pero se parecía mucho a su madre - No fue visto portando ningún anillo de heredero o señorío, sería imposible que sea por eso - movió su cabeza con pesar - Ahora mi mente está más clara

\- ¿Más clara? - pregunté con curiosidad

\- La locura en la familia Black es uno de nuestros rasgos más distintivos - una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus facciones - Pero es también una maldición impuesta por nuestros ancestros, al dejar que nos marcaran como si fuéramos ganado la locura nos consumió

\- Pero Sirius dijo que tú - no me dejó terminar

\- Los presioné para que hicieran eso - una mueca de disgusto apareció - Lo hice ciertamente, pero fue porque Bella ya tenía la marca en su brazo

\- Y empezó como efecto dominó - adivine y ella asintió

\- Los herederos son valiosos para todo sangre pura, nunca me hubiera atrevido a dañar a Sirius sí hubiera estado cuerda - una sonrisa histérica se posó en su rostro - Y mira cómo terminamos, mi casa extinta, mis dos hijos muertos, adheridos a otra casa que no dejará descendientes y los pocos Black no llevarán el apellido, nos quedamos en nada y todo por ese ese

\- Puedes decirlo - dije viendo cómo se contenía

\- ¡Ese sucio mestizo! - gruñó con rabia

\- Ya decía yo que se tardó en decir algo hiriente - escuchamos a Mione decir acercándose a nosotros con una expresión de enfado que hubiera hecho correr a los más experimentados mortífagos

\- No fue para él - se excusó rápidamente Lady Black mirando curiosa a Mione - Ciertamente puedo sentir magia en ti

\- Soy bruja - mascullo apretando la mandíbula en respuesta

\- No me refiero a eso niña - volteó sus ojos con evidente esfuerzo de controlar su lengua - En tu linaje, no eres de muggles, tal vez eres igual a la pelirroja

\- ¿Qué? - preguntamos los dos

\- Y ellos derrotaron a ese idiota - la escuchamos murmurar - Miren, en toda línea sangre pura siempre va a ver unos cuántos Squibs, a los cuales arrojamos al mundo muggle, muchos se casan con otro muggle o como comúnmente es entre familias sangre pura casamos a los Squibs entre ellos con la esperanza de sacar a otro mago - ambos asentimos dándole a saber que oímos - Pero ellos se mantienen en el mundo muggle, el asunto es que no creo que sean hijas de muggles

Mione se echó a reír de forma histérica aunque a mí me quedaba una duda, tía Petunia y mi mamá no se parecían en nada.

\- No lo estás considerando ¿cierto? - Mione me miró con horror luego de verme pensando

\- Hay, hay cosas que encajan sí eso fuera verdad - dije al fin - Piénsalo Mione, mi tía no se parece a mi mamá ni siquiera un poco, y las pocas veces que vi una foto de mis abuelos tampoco encontré el parecido luego de mi primer año

\- No hay forma de demostrarlo - argumentó ella pero podía ver los engranajes de su cabeza

\- Oh sí la hay - tarareo Lady Black triunfante

\- ¿Cómo? - cuestionamos los dos

\- Una prueba de herencia en el Banco de Gringotts - respondió resuelta - no hay forma más efectiva para ello

\- Harry - llamó Mione luego de que me quedara reflexionando, sí ella resultaba tener antecedentes mágicos, un buen linaje a sus espaldas, Teddy estaría protegido - ¿Qué crees?

\- No perdemos nada con intentar, yo, de todas maneras iba a ir a Gringotts en estos días para tratar de respaldarte contra los puristas - expliqué brevemente

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - presionó para que diera más información

\- Entonces eso era lo que estabas reflexionando antes - canturreo el retrato feliz de tener una duda resuelta - Ciertamente fue astuto, el pequeño no caería en manos del ministerio o cualquier otra familia que se aprovecharía del título que mi hijo te heredó

\- ¿Por qué caería en manos de otras personas? - preguntó Mione incrédula - Harry tiene la custodia completa

\- Lo sé Hermione - respondí antes de que tuviera un ataque de pánico - Pero viste como incluso a mí me quisieron poner trabas por formalismos, no digo que no fueron justos pero innecesarios, tuve que presionar al ministerio para que accediera

\- ¿Chantaje o amenaza? - cuestionó interesada Lady Black

\- Amenazas y conferencia de prensa - respondí en brevedad

\- Me gusta tu estilo - aprobó con altanería y pude distinguir un brillo emocionado en sus ojos, no pude evitar sonrojarme

\- El punto es que, si me pasa algo - volví al tema o quedaría como tomate - Y a mí que soy su padrino y no tengo ninguna decadencia económica para mantener a Teddy me pusieron peros, imagínate a ti, él desciende de una familia muy rica y noble con asientos del Wizengamot que cualquiera querría ocupar a su favor

\- Me lo tratarían de quitar - concluyó ella antes de que el pánico se apoderase de su ser - No puedes permitir eso Harry, no puedo perderlo

\- Lo sé - la atraje hacia mi pecho para tratar de calmarla, sus rizos salvajes me picaban la nariz - Por eso quería ir para buscar una forma de adoptarte en la familia Potter, como una hermana mía la custodia de mi ahijado recaería en ti

\- A ti te iban a poner en Slytherin ¿Cierto? - comentó Walburga intrigada, y sin dejarme responder continuo - Piensas con astucia y ya estás cubriendo todo para un posible futuro, está decidido, estoy complacida, eres un buen partido para mi hijo y adición extraordinaria a la familia

Me tense de forma automática al oír eso, era algo que no podía ser, ya no, él no estaba, nunca iba a volver a mí.

\- Señora Black - trató de hablar Mione mientras mi agarre en ella se tensó

\- Tú también perdiste a alguien ¿No? - cuestionó y sentí a Hermione ponerse dura como una roca en su lugar - Sí puedo verlo, ambos no empezaron la unión que se les dio, con razón Lady Magia está enojada

\- Disculpe ¿Quién? - pregunté yo en un arranque de curiosidad

\- Lady Magia - respondió Mione - La Magia misma, es una leyenda, la creadora de todo ser mágico, es quien nos otorgó nuestra magia

\- Y se personifica - aclaró Walburga - Pocos han tenido el agrado de verla, ciertamente no la había visto en un tiempo yo tampoco

\- ¿Usted? La..la vio - tartamudeo Hermione impresionada

\- Ciertamente - asintió orgullosa - Vino a mí de niña entregándome un libro muy curioso perteneciente a Salazar Slytherin, lástima que estaba en una lengua extraña asumo que pársel y no pude entenderlo, pero ella me pidió guardarlo para alguien especial que pronto lo reclamaría 

La curiosidad me mataba lentamente, tal vez incluso podría encontrar una forma de regresar a Sirius del Velo, aunque desde que el fragmento del alma de Tom se fue se supone no debe ser posible.

\- ¿Y cómo es ella? - preguntó Hermione con curiosidad

Cuándo Walburga iba a contestar una extraña calidez invadió Grimmauld Place, y por una vez no levanté la varita ante una firma mágica o ruido desconocido.

\- ¿Por qué no lo ves por ti misma? - dijo la mujer con diversión en su voz y rostro

Tenía el cabello rubio platinado, que caía suelto en bucles, unos ojos multicolores, pómulos marcados y una cara amable pero sabía, una estatura promedio, tez blanca y portaba un vestido ligero de color celeste.

\- Lady Magia - dijimos a la vez que nos inclinamos, no sé porque lo hice solo supe que tenía que hacerlo

\- Es un gusto poder verlos de frente - se nos acercó a acariciar nuestras mejillas con sus manos, una en cada uno - Lamento todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, no debía ser así,   
hubo manipulaciones que los llevaron al destino que no estaba determinado para ustedes, no saben cuánto me rompe el corazón que haya terminado así

Lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, éste no era el futuro que yo debí tener, lo sabía, mi futuro era al lado de Sirius, siempre fue al lado de Sirius, aunque él no hubiera estado de acuerdo por nuestra relación padrino-ahijado, solo quería que él estuviera a mi lado, él era mi pareja lo supe en mi cumpleaños 16 pero él nunca lo supo.

\- No lloren - nos limpió a ambos y nos dio una sonrisa maternal - Estoy aquí para arreglar las cosas, todo será como debió ser, sí aceptan podrán no solo arreglar su futuro, también podrán salvar muchas vidas en el camino

Hermione y yo nos miramos con cautela y emoción, sabía que ella también lo quería devuelta pero a qué precio.

\- ¿Qué tendríamos que hacer? - pregunté yo ya que Mione parecía aún aturdida

\- Tendrán que viajar al pasado, exactamente a 1977, es ahí donde todo empieza a torcerse generando el futuro en el que estás, asistirán a Hogwarts para solucionar el problema con esa rata y el otro manipulador - escupió los apodos con tanta ira que no se nos pasó desapercibido

\- ¿Colagusano? - cuestionó Mione

\- ¿Dumbledore? - cuestioné yo

\- Ese viejo decrépito siempre metió sus narices donde no le importaba - gruñó furiosa Lady Black - No me extraña que haya confinado a mi hijo y no movió ni un dedo para aclarar su situación ante la justicia

\- No me lo recuerdes - solté en un gruñido bajo, era algo que no le perdonaría al viejo ese

\- Él también es responsable de la muerte de tu padres tanto o más que la rata - interfirió Lady Magia - La capa de invisibilidad de tu padre debió estar con él y no en sus manos, por no decir que él tenía sus sospechas sobre la rata pero no dijo nada en favor de que se cumpliera la profecía

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritamos Hermione y yo para luego taparnos las bocas, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos esperando el llanto de Teddy pero nada llegó

\- No se despertará - nos aseguró Lady Magia sonriente con un movimiento de manos para restarle importancia para luego tornarse completamente seria - Él manipuló toda tu vida, algo que actualmente ya sabes, pero no lograste saber la magnitud de sus actos, lo peor es que no solo lo hizo contigo, también usó a otros como Severus, Remus y Hagrid cuyas condiciones le venían en beneficio

\- Ese maldito - mis puños estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos, sabía eso pero que haya estado detrás de la muerte de mis padres solo para tener un arma fue demasiado

\- Una vez allí necesitarán ayuda - intervino Walburga - Albus los verá como amigos o enemigos sí no mueven bien sus fichas, estarán bajo mi protección con los círculos de sangre pura

\- También nos aseguraremos de que tengan un pasado y dinero que los respalde, no será difícil - aseguró Lady Magia

\- Pero, ¿Qué tendríamos que hacer? - volví a preguntar, aunque en realidad sería, a qué renunciaremos, al parecer ambas supieron a qué me refería

\- No pueden volver, éste tiempo desaparecerá, no habrá existido - dijo con total seriedad - Una vez que se vayan no habrá marcha atrás

\- Pero qué pasará cuando ambos - nos señaló Hermione

\- No nacerán - dijo Lady Magia - Ese es el precio para esto, no existirá un Harry Potter o una Hermione Granger

Ambos nos miramos tratando de decidir qué hacer cuando la misma preocupación nos invadió - ¿Y Teddy?

\- No podemos dejarlo - Mione se veía como una mamá leona a la que tratas de alejar de su cría

\- No pienso abandonar a mi ahijado - respalde lo dicho por mi hermana

Lady Magia asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha, al parecer pasamos una prueba - Pueden llevarlo con ustedes pero no será fácil

\- Mi vida no es fácil - dije finalizando el tema

\- Muy bien así será - su sonrisa se amplió - Pero antes tenemos que hacer ciertos arreglos en ustedes dos

\- ¿Por qué?- cuestioné más rápido que Mione, no me desagradaba la idea, pero tampoco era que me gustara

\- Tú eres fácil de sacar tu relación con los Potter además que tu aspecto físico no es acordé a tu edad, presentas mal nutrición y tienes muchas secuelas de innumerables heridas que llamarían la atención lo mismo que Hermione, además que controlar un poco esa melena no estaría nada mal - apuntó Lady Magia como si fuera obvio

\- Bueno no - escuché murmurar a Mione, tampoco es que yo lo tomara como algo negativo, ciertamente yo llamaría la atención con toda las cicatrices en mi piel

\- Tendremos muchas cosas que hacer, mañana iremos a Gringotts para hacer trámites con los duendes, ciertamente el plan de Harry no está mal, sí ambos son hermanos se entenderá que están juntos y no habrá malas interpretaciones - asintió satisfecha más para sí misma que para otra cosa - ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, Walburga tienes el libro que te di

\- Por supuesto - dijo asintiendo - Kreacher - un ligero pop sonó - Trae el libro dragón

\- Sí ama - con un inclinación el elfo desapareció y a los segundos apareció con un libro verde que reflejaba la luz de las lámparas de la sala - Aquí está

\- Gracias Kreacher - lo despidió Lady Magia con una sonrisa dejando al elfo muy feliz - Volteó el libro y pude observar más detalles, un dragón de plata se extendía por la cubierta, sus fauces abiertas sobresaliendo por el extremos del libro y una cola que estaba enroscada hacia el final del libro, y poseía un rubí por ojo - Bien toma

Cogí el libro con sumo cuidado, era piel de dragón el encuadernado, traté de abrirlo pero por una extraña razón no podía.

\- Tienes que pinchar un dedo en los colmillos del dragón - explicó Lady Magia con tranquilidad

La miré a ella y luego a Hermione que parecía interesada en el extraño libro, tanto que prácticamente su mirada me decía que sí no lo hacía me obligaría, y como prefiero conservar mi salud me apresuré; los colmillos estaban afilados, fue fácil romper la piel de mi dedo y liberar sangre que cayó de los colmillos a las páginas que absorbieron la sangre, la cabeza del dragón se levantó y me miró con ese ojo de rubí que parecía mirar mi alma para luego soltar un rugido sobre mí, sí hubiera sido uno real ahora estaría chamuscado, sin que me diera cuenta el maldito dragón me mordió en la mano que todavía tenía encima del libro y muy cerca de él, solté libro de inmediato con un estruendoso grito.

\- Pero qué mierda - chille - Dragón tonto, eso me dolió

\- Es mejor sin avisar - anunció Lady Magia

\- Eso no me tranquiliza - dije en medio de un aullido de dolor, mi sangre se sentía caliente y podía oír mis oídos palpitando, me sentí cansado y mareado - Es normal - mi garganta estaba extrañamente seca - Que me sienta

\- ¿Harry? - Hermione me habló pero ya no podía enfocarla - ¿Harry?

Con unos pasos hacia atrás me coloqué cerca de sin sofá, no había forma de que conseguiría más golpes, felizmente llegué a tiempo porque todo mi mundo se apagó.


	2. Capítulo 2

\- Él estará bien - me aseguró Lady Magia mientras yo acariciaba los cabellos desordenados de Harry, su piel pálida dejó de tener ese tono canela, bolsas negras adornaban sus ojos dándole el aspecto más enfermo, sí no sintiera su pulso diría que está muerto

\- Me preocupa que se consuma en su pena - susurré temiendo que se levante }

\- Y él se preocupa que tú hagas lo mismo - aseguró ella

\- Te ama como a una hermana

\- Y yo a él como a un hermano - sonreí un poco, desde el incidente con el Troll nos volvimos inseparables junto a Ron

\- Ten - ella me tendió un huevo, pude identificar qué especie era, no podías conocer a un cuidador de dragones sin aprender al respecto - Colócalo a su lado, a partir de ahora será su familiar Lo puse en la almohada a su lado, a una distancia prudente, sabía que tenía pesadillas y no podía dejar que matará a su familiar; él pensó que yo no sabía, pero yo también tenía mi parte justa de pesadillas, él no podía ocultarlas de mí.

\- ¿Qué le hizo ese libro? - cuestioné curiosa

\- Es uno especial - Lady Magia se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama acariciando una mano de Harry - Solo alguien puro de corazón puede convertirse en el Señor de los Dragones Sentí que el aire me abandonó, mis pulmones se olvidaron como respirar por un instante.

\- Pero, pero - no pude evitar tartamudear - El último conocido fue Merlín

\- Así es - puso una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero no ayudó en nada

\- Pero - repetí - Lady Black dijo que el libro pertenecía a Salazar Slytherin

\- Salazar no era un mal hombre en lo absoluto - frunció sus cejas y sus labios se crisparon en disgusto - Fue condenado a la opinión pública por estar en contra de los muggles

\- Era un partidario de la sangre pura - argumente pero al parecer cometí un error

\- Era un sangre pura orgulloso de eso no hay duda - asintió solemne - Pero no por eso menos preciaba a los nacidos de muggles o mestizos, él odiaba a los muggles, pero cualquier mago o bruja era eso para él, un mago o bruja que era cazado y condenado a muerte por esos tontos muggles

\- No los tienes en estima - señalé con cautela

\- Claro que no - bufó cómo sí fuera obvio - Tú la tendrías sí vez como torturan y asesinan a tus creaciones, tus hijos, he visto lo que hicieron con mis criaturas, lo que hicieron al mundo mágico por miedo y codicia; no, no les tengo estima

\- Creo que ya hemos olvidado la caza de brujas - suspiré frustrada, nunca lo vi así, miré a Harry y pude ver la prueba viviente de lo que decía Lady Magia, sus familiares muggles lo trataron de monstruo solo por tener algo que ellos no - Mi crianza muggle me cegó de ello

\- No hay nada de qué avergonzarse querida - me puso una mano en mi hombro que produjo una corriente por todo mi cuerpo que me tranquilizó - Pero los muggles no están listos para poder mezclarse con los magos nuevamente, pasará mucho tiempo para ello, ciertamente la Era de Merlín fue un momento propicio, pero actualmente no, menos aún con toda la masacre que ha cometido ese idiota de Riddle

\- El tiempo de Slytherin fue el declive ¿Cierto? - pregunté curiosa

\- Ciertamente - confirmó - Hubieron algunos muggles que protegieron a magos y brujas con uñas y dientes, y éstos se volvieron partidarios de ellos, Godric fue uno y se puso a discutir con Salazar, él quería exponer el mundo mágico y mostrarle a los muggles que no eran una amenaza para que detuvieran todas las muertes, Salazar quería esconder a toda la comunidad mágica, que dejarán de relacionarse con muggles y protegerlos

\- Bueno, tenemos el estatuto del secreto - aporté

\- Una idea basada en lo que opinaba Salazar - suspiró frustrada - Hay muchas cosas que deben cambiar, el gobierno del mundo mágico británico está mal, hay mucha corrupción y discriminación cuando todos tienen magia, todos son mis creaciones - una lágrima cayó por su mejilla - Dumbledore contribuyó a todo esto desde que se volvió profesor, sus fantasmas y su necesidad de remediar sus errores lo hizo cometer aún muchos otros, Hogwarts ya no era lo que solía ser, su educación está baja y la clasificación de magia en oscura o blanca está mal

Asentí en comprensión, en nuestro corto período viajando para conseguir los Horrocrux nos vimos obligados a entrenar en la magia "oscura" la cual se nos daba muy bien tanto a Harry como a mí, a Ron le costaba pero también la pudo practicar, tratamos de no usarla en nada que no sea estrictamente los duelos aunque hubo una vez...

\- La magia es magia querida - Lady Magia me sacó de mis pensamientos con una sonrisa comprensiva - La perdición de una persona es cuando deja que la magia oscura la consuma y pudra su alma, pero un poco de venganza no está mal - me guiñó un ojo - Retribución le dicen

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó mi rostro.

\- Será mejor que tú también duermas - se paró y me señaló que hiciera lo mismo - El pequeño no se levantará hoy, necesitarás tu energía para mañana, ambos

\- Sí mi señora - me incliné levemente y salí del cuarto de Sirius, ahora el cuarto de Harry.

Antes de acostarme pude escuchar cómo Lady Magia hablaba con Lady Black, era en susurros pero la casa estaba muy silenciosa.

\- Sí yo no hubiera intervenido Walburga - le reclamó Lady Magia

\- Igual les hubiera dado el hechizo - su voz sonaba peligrosa

\- Pero los hubieras arrojado sin nada, pudo ser peligroso - regaño

\- Hubiera tomado las precauciones necesarias - contestó ofendida - Ese niño tiene sangre Black es el último Lord Black y ama a mi hijo, Merlín sabe lo que el pobre sufriría llegada su herencia completa, y no te atrevas a negarlo - alzó su voz, en ese momento me recordó a una serpiente que sisea cuando se siente amenazada - Reconozco a alguien con sangre de criatura cuando lo veo y la de él se está manifestando

\- Entonces debiste deducir que yo intervendría - mascullo Lady Magia

\- No estaba segura - se defendió - Además el pobre muchacho parecía algo consciente de ese hecho, prácticamente alistaba todo para morir

\- Te adelantas a los hechos Walburga - reprochó la otra mujer - Las dos sabemos que quieres salvar a tu familia

\- Sí - admitió con una leve nota de tristeza - Y eso lo incluye a él

\- Podrás protegerlos Walburga - aseguró Lady Magia - Procuraré que tu mente esté clara para que cuides de los chicos y del resto de tu familia

\- Esos niños son mi familia - la forma en que lo dijo parecía que me incluía en todo el asunto, pero sí Harry tenía sangre Black y me adoptaba, ¿yo también la poseería?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¿Cuántas veces tiene que caer uno inconsciente para saber que tienes serios problemas con tu cabeza?

Espero que sean muchas muchísimas, porque ya debería empezar a preocuparme por la mía.

Mis músculos se sentían entumecidos, no creía ser capaz de levantarme, abrir mis ojos ya eran una odisea.

\- ¿Harry? - una voz de mujer me llamaba ¿Mione? No, no era Mione - ¿Harry?

Quién más podía ser, ayer llegamos con Teddy y, los recuerdos me golpearon peor que una bludger.

\- Lady Magia - dije sentándome de golpe en la cama viendo a la bella mujer sonreír divertida

\- Al fin despiertas, pensé que tendría que levantarte de formas más... Bruscas - el brillo malicioso no me gustó, me tendió su mano con un frasco - Con ésta poción se te quitará el dolor muscular, tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para tener todo listo

\- Hermione - pregunté - Ya se está alistando - informó - Cuando nos vayamos no se te olvide llevar eso

Señaló un punto detrás de mí, siguiendo su mirada me encontré con un huevo de dragón reposando en mi almohada.

\- ¿Có-Cómo? - estaba atónito, eso no estaba ahí la noche anterior

\- Es tu nuevo familiar - explicó con voz cantarina - Se está alimentando de tu magia para poder salir por eso necesita estar cerca de ti

La quedé mirando evaluando sí tenía que preguntar o no aunque me diera un poco de vergüenza.

\- Te puedes alejar lo suficiente para un baño - al parecer no tuve que preguntar - Pero que sea breve

En menos de una hora ya estábamos en camino al Callejón Diagon, aunque el desayuno fue breve mi estómago y el de Hermione no tenía nada de que quejarse puesto que ninguno de los dos comemos bien.

\- Estamos llamando la atención - murmuró Hermione mientras trataba de ocultar la cara de Teddy con su cuerpo

\- No se les ha visto desde el fin de la guerra, es normal - dijo Lady Magia que estaba caminando a nuestro lado sin que nadie más que nosotros la vea, solo me quedo asentir - Lo bueno es que le tienen suficiente miedo a Harry para no acercarse

Hermione me golpeó el brazo y solo pude levantar la ceja interrogante.

\- Tu mirada de muerte asusta a Teddy - explicó encogiéndose de hombros

\- Pero sí él - traté de reclamar, el pequeño ni siquiera me estaba viendo - Olvídalo, mientras más rápido lleguemos a Gringotts mejor

Cuando llegamos pudimos ver a varios magos y brujas haciendo cola frente a distintos Goblins para ser atendidos, las bancas repartidas para la espera estaban ocupadas, la seguridad también se había duplicado.

\- ¿Crees que se olvidaron del dragón? - pregunté a Mione mirando al techo del Banco

\- Creo que no - respondió algo tensa, cuando revisé porqué me di cuenta que todos los Goblins se nos quedaron mirando con recelo

\- Uh oh - fue lo único que salió de mis labios

\- Tranquilos, solo informa que quieres hablar con el Director Ragnok, él ya está al tanto - nos tranquilizó Lady Magia

Mione y yo nos miramos y luego de un largo suspiro nos acercamos al primer Goblin que vimos. Ventajas de ser yo, toda la fila se paralizó y nos dejaron acercarnos sin tener que esperar, miré a Mione y su mirada decía: "Por qué no"; dimos una ligera inclinación de agradecimiento a los demás magos y brujas y nos dirigimos al duende.

\- Tengo una cita con el Director Ragnok - mencioné ganando jadeos sorprendidos

\- Alguien lo acompañará Lord Potter - era extraño ser llamado de esa forma, y pensar que pronto podría ver a mi padre - La Señorita Granger puede esperarlo aquí

\- Ella viene conmigo - dije tajante, no me gustaba la forma en la que me hablaba el Goblin, podía sentir a Lady Magia tratar de calmarme pero al mismo tiempo parecía disgustada

\- Muy bien - gruñó e hizo señales a uno de los guardias Goblins - Llevarlos con el Director Ragnok El goblin que vestía armadura y lanza en mano nos señaló el camino para seguirlo, cruzamos una puerta de madera enorme que estaba custodiada para ingresar a un pasillo con varias puertas similares y pasillos extendiéndose como un laberinto, dimos vueltas y traté de memorizar el camino para poder volver pero parecía que el recuerdo se desvanecía apenas lo registraba.

\- No pueden memorizarlo - dijo Lady Magia, ahí noté la cara frustrada de Hermione - Solo los Goblins y, bueno yo, podemos

\- Eso lo explica - dije sintiéndome tranquilo de que mi mente no estaba atrofiada Nos detuvimos abruptamente delante de una puerta doble más elaborada que las demás, obviamente más grande e imponente, una placa de oro tenía inscrito "Director Ragnok" en relieve, el duende se adelantó asomando su cabeza y hablando en extraños gruñidos.

\- Es la lengua de los Goblins - explicó Lady Magia con una pequeña sonrisa El goblin abrió la puerta y nos indicó entrar, la oficina era elegante y atemorizante sí las armas detrás del Goblin Ragnok era una pista.

\- Director Ragnok - incliné mi cabeza en saludo - Qué su oro siempre fluya

\- Y que sus enemigos siempre le teman - respondió el goblin en un pequeño gruñido - Por favor tomen asiento

Ayudé a Hermione a sentarse ya que Teddy se había dormido en el recorrido, me senté en la silla a su lado que, cabe mencionar, era muy incómoda. - Debo decir que estoy sorprendido de verlo después de los acontecimientos anteriores - su tono filoso y peligroso me hizo revolver incómodo, sus pequeños ojos mostraban enojo - Pero supongo que debo agradecerle de liberarnos de esa atrocidad que guardaron bajo nuestras puertas

\- Lamentamos lo ocurrido - respondió Hermione - No fue nuestra intención causar tanto lío

El goblin parecía querer responder algo más pero la interrupción de Lady Magia lo evitó - No estamos aquí para eso Ragnok

\- Lady Magia - el goblin se paró abruptamente y dio una inclinación profunda mirando con admiración a la bella dama frente a él - Es un honor poder verla

\- Gracias querido - respondió, con un movimiento de mano apareció una silla para ella que ocupó con gracia, tomé nota de aprender a hacer eso - Pero estoy aquí por negocios - el goblin se puso serio y se apresuró a sentarse

\- ¿Qué desea mi señora? - cuestionó muy servicial, al parecer muy impaciente por ayudar a Lady Magia

\- Una prueba de herencia y salud de ambos jóvenes - el goblin nos miró por un breve momento antes de rebuscar en los cajones de su escritorio

En poco tiempo teníamos delante dos pergaminos con runas azules diferentes en todo el marco, una daga de plata cada uno con el mango lleno de piedras preciosas.

\- 3 gotas de sangre en cada pergamino y de ahí ya verán - explicó Lady Magia

Ambos asentimos; primero fui yo, me corté el dedo y dejé caer las 6 gotas antes de que la herida se cerrará como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, ambos pergaminos empezaron a brillar y la sangre parecía multiplicarse y moverse por todo el pergamino; tomé a Teddy de los brazos de Hermione para que ella hiciera lo propio. Cuando los pergaminos dejaron de brillar fueron retirados por Lady Magia de nuestra vista.

\- Sí ese idiota no estuviera muerto - murmuró oscuramente ella pasando su vista por los pergaminos, cualquier cosa que estaba viendo no era nada bueno, la pregunta era qué

\- Lady Magia - dijo Hermione ganando su atención - ¿Hay algo mal?

\- Mucho querida - su tono sombrío envío escalofríos por toda mi espina dorsal, ni siquiera Voldemort logró ponerme de esa forma - Ragnok podemos hablar a solas un momento

\- Claro mi señora - se paró y señaló una puerta al lado que había pasado desapercibida - Por aquí

\- En breve regreso - anunció y nos entregó a cada uno solo uno de los pergaminos enrollados y se fue con el Goblin

\- A la de 3 - preguntó nerviosa Mione - Uno - dije tomando su palabra - Dos, tres

Ambos abrimos el pergamino aunque yo con un poco de dificultad por mi ahijado, lo que vi en él me dejó no solo perplejo sí no que estuve a punto de levantarme pero me acordé de Teddy.

**Harry James Potter Black**

Estatus de sangre: Sangre pura

Padres: James Potter y Lily Potter (antes Lilian Black) - Muertos

Padrino: Sirius Orión Black - Muerto

Herencia de criatura: Veela (por madre), Dragón (por sangre)

Heredero directo de las líneas:

\- Potter (padre)

\- Gryffindor (padre)

\- Peverell (padre)

\- Fleamont (padre)

\- Black (madre)

\- Drakonis (sangre)

\- Slytherin (por conquista y sangre)

Habilidades:

\- Nigromancia (Peverell)

\- Pársel (Slytherin)

\- Resistencia al fuego (Drakonis)

\- Control de Dragones (Drakonis)

\- Habilidades Veela (Incompletas hasta mayoría de edad)

\- Habilidades Dragón (Incompletas hasta mayoría de edad)

\- Inmunidad a venenos

Levanté mi vista del pergamino, ésto no era posible, mi madre, mi madre era una Black, mi padrino, el hombre que amaba era, era mi tío, bueno, la endogamia no era mal vista entre magos pero eso solo significaba que... Que yo no debí ir con los Dursley.

Miré a Hermione que tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas y apretaba su pergamino demasiado fuerte, tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

\- Mione - llamé de forma suave aunque mi voz tembló, posiblemente estaría como ella pero tenía que sostener a Teddy

\- Dame el tuyo Harry - pidió/ordenó mientras me daba el suyo, se lo di de inmediato y cuando vi el suyo supe por qué estaba molesta.

**Hermione Le Fay Hufflepuff**

Nombre de Adopción: Hermione Jean Granger

Estatus de sangre: Mestiza

Padres: Morgan Le Fay y Leyla Hufflepuff - Muertos

Padres adoptivos: Robert y Jean Granger - Desmemorizados

Heredera directa de las líneas:

\- Le Fay (padre)

\- Hufflepuff (madre)

Habilidades:

\- Curación (Le Fay)

\- Animago natural (LeFay)

\- Magia Elemental: tierra (Hufflepuff)

\- Le Fay - susurré con admiración e incredulidad

\- Drakonis - la escuché susurrar con el mismo tono de voz que yo

Nos miramos al mismo tiempo sin saber que decir hasta que

\- Merlín/Morgana - dijimos a la vez señalando entre nosotros con los ojos abiertos

\- Tu madre - dijo temblando

\- Lo sé - mi garganta estaba seca y me era difícil hablar

\- Tus padres

\- Lo sé - respondió y un sollozo se le escapó

\- Hey Herms - me paré para abrazarla de costado para no molestar a Teddy - Tranquila, no llores, estoy aquí - le acaricie su cabello tratando de calmarla - Yo te apoyaré, yo estoy aquí, estoy aquí para ti

\- No me dejes Harry - se aferró a mí - Por favor no me dejes, tú no - sollozó más fuerte - Tú no

\- No lo haré Hermione - besé su cabeza - No los dejaré, a ninguno de los dos, lo juro

Nos quedamos un rato así, entendía su necesidad de aferrarse a mí, todo su mundo se había caído en un instante y necesitaba una constante en su vida, puede que yo también estaba en un estado de shock pero mis padres seguían siendo mis padres; justo cuando los sollozos de Hermione se terminaron Lady Magia y Ragnok volvieron a la oficina.

\- Disculpen que los dejemos así - Lady Magia se acercó para acariciarnos mientras el Goblin se sentaba detrás de su escritorio con una mirada sombría que prometía dolor - Habían asuntos para tratar

\- No nos dio el otro pergamino - señalé con miedo, no por mí, mi salud era extremadamente deplorable lo sabía, mi miedo era por Mione - ¿Qué tan malo es?

Ella suspiró de forma pesada, parecía triste y al mismo tiempo furiosa

\- Primero, ¿Qué preguntas tienen? - ofreció, una clara señal que cualquier duda ella respondería

\- ¿Drakonis? - cuestioné viendo que Hermione no hablaría - Ahí dice por sangre pero de quién

\- Oh eso es sencillo - hizo un gesto con las manos y el libro con el maldito dragón que me mordió apareció - Éste libro contiene los secretos de los Señores Dragón, en específico de los Lord Drakonis, hasta ayer solo hubo 2, y al igual que tú vertieron su sangre en los colmillos de éste dragón que al morderte pasó la sangre de ellos a ti

\- Entonces cualquiera que fuera mordido por la pequeña bestia - no pude evitar sisear con rencor - Se vuelve un Lord Drakonis, algo así como la adopción de sangre

\- Sí y no - parecía evaluar la mejor forma de responder - Primero tendría que ser considerado digno para tal cosa, por eso primero le diste un poco de tu sangre, evaluó tanto tu magia como tu alma

Recordé cómo me miró antes de morderme y supuse que el dolor que me llevé después tenía que ver con la asimilación de un nuevo grupo sanguíneo en mí.

\- Dijiste 2 - mencioné curioso luego de evaluar sus palabras - Uno fue obviamente Merlín, pero ¿El otro?

\- Salazar Slytherin - mencionó con orgullo y no pude contener mi boca de abrirse en asombro, ella procedió a explicarme los pensamientos de Salazar y lo que pasó con los fundadores, también que solo alguien digno puede ser un Drakonis y no es algo que se pase de padre a hijo aunque existía la posibilidad pero no había ningún precedente porque en la línea de Slytherin ninguno se probó a sí mismo y en cuanto a Merlín, bueno él no tuvo hijos; también explicó cómo la habilidad de habla pársel le permitió a Salazar comunicarse con los dragones y que éstos le dieran la habilidad de no solo mezclar su sangre con él, sí no todo lo que conlleva ser un Lord Drakonis, ya que las serpientes y dragones no son tan distintas (sí no tomas en cuenta que los segundos son como serpientes con esteroides)

\- Y sí tengo la sangre de Slytherin por la mordedura de la pequeña bestia - miré de soslayo el libro - Porqué aparece por conquista

\- Cuando Tom trató de matarte y la maldición le rebotó lo venciste de cierta forma, aunque fuera el sacrificio de tu madre - agregó rápidamente al verme querer protestar - Por eso hablabas pársel, el Horrocrux en ti no tenía nada que ver, la Casa Slytherin te reconoció como su heredero al estar el otro bueno "muerto" - un dejé de burla sádica se filtró - Era una forma en la que Salazar se aseguró de que su nombre y magia familiar no muriera aunque cualquier Lord Drakonis ciertamente podría reclamarla; pero la aceptación como heredero de Slytherin tanto por magia y sangre a venido con tu triunfo sobre Voldemort, no solo la magia de la familia te aceptó por completo sí no que ahora tienes sangre que respalde tu reclamo

En el pasado - completé en mi mente a sabiendas que se refería a eso - Creo que ya asimile bien eso - murmuré un poco agobiado por cargar a Teddy en un solo brazo tanto tiempo - Pero ¿Black? ¿Cómo es sí quiera posible? Y ¿Veela? ¿Cómo por amor a Merlín es si quiera posible que sea un sangre pura?

Ahora esas preguntas claramente llamaron la atención de Mione porque se despegó de mi cuerpo y miró curiosa a Lady Magia, por otra parte aproveché para acomodar a Teddy en mi otro brazo, ciertamente Lay Magia estaba complacida de mis preguntas. - Es simple, Lily Potter era adoptada, hija de un squib sangre pura y una Veela - su sonrisa delataba que estaba feliz de poder decir aquello - Las Veela son criaturas mágicas, su sangre purifica a las demás, sí tu abuelo hubiera sido un mestizo o nacido de muggles igual seguirías siendo un sangre pura

\- Un squib - dije - Eso explica por qué no lo vi en el tapiz de la familia y Sirius nunca hizo la conexión, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- Marius Black - respondió - Murió en el mundo muggle poco después del nacimiento de tu madre, justo antes de que se contactara con Orión y le explicara la situación de su hija, tu abuela falleció poco después, no soportó la muerte de su pareja destinada pero dejó a Lilian con los Evans luego de cerciorarse que crecería bien y con amor, no le explicó su condición de bruja porque no quería que los Black cuidaran de ella por el daño a Marius; tu madre tampoco nunca fue a Gringotts para un examen de sangre o algo por el estilo, eran tiempos de guerra así que tu padre tampoco le insistió en el asunto

\- Pero sí mi mamá era una Veela ¿no debió darse cuenta? - argumente extrañado - Digo que debió tener a los hombres jodidos a su alrededor

\- La herencia Veela es diferente a otras herencias de criaturas - dijo despacio como con miedo de asustarme - Sí atraen el deseo sexual más que nada, pero los cambios a la mayoría de edad son casi imperceptibles, alguien con sangre de Veela no necesariamente se volverá una arpía cuando se enoja pero sí tendrá el carácter, hay muchas pruebas de eso - me miró de forma significativa y no pude evitar sonrojarme - Lo que más obtienen son los atributos físicos que hacen a un Veela, obtuviste mayor atención de tus compañeros conforme ibas creciendo mostrando parte de tu herencia pero aún no está terminada

\- Al menos eso explica la fiebre que hubo por ti en los últimos años - mencionó Hermione con una breve sonrisa

\- Sí - estuve de acuerdo, la atención fue horrible - La tía Walburga estará feliz - dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente, ella sin toda su locura era una buena mujer o al menos me dio esa impresión, Mione me vio como sí me hubiera vuelto loco pero era agradable tener más familia que esos idiotas que ni si quiera lo eran

\- Hermione - habló Lady Magia captando su atención y la mía - Sé que debes estar conmocionada por las noticias pero debes saber que tus padres te amaban, las dos parejas te han amado y protegido lo mejor posible

\- ¿Protegerme? - su voz era de incredulidad - No me dijeron quién soy, me ocultaron la verdad

\- No juzgues sin conocer Hermione - regañó con voz severa - Tu padre te ocultó con muggles para que estuvieras protegida de Voldemort

\- ¿Qué? - chilló con lágrimas

\- Los Le Fay son una antigua familia oscura sangre pura, su conocimiento se extiende tanto como la de los Black, y por eso Voldemort lo quería en sus filas - explicó con molestia en su voz - Pero tu padre no se iba a arrodillar ante nadie, tenía el poder y los medios para ocultarse y alejarse de todo; sin embargo, tu padre tenía una debilidad, se enamoró de una mestiza y pronto estuvieron a la espera de una bebé, fue el momento perfecto para que Voldemort tratara de someterlo así que ambos decidieron ocultarte con una familia muggle que te adoptó sin pensarlo demasiado con la promesa de contarte de tu ascendencia cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad sí a tus padres les pasaba algo, ambos murieron en un ataque de mortífagos, tu padre protegió a tu madre pero de igual forma la mataron

Hermione estaba echa un mar de lágrimas en éste punto, al igual que yo, comprendía su dolor mejor que nadie, mis padres también murieron protegiéndome y aunque no pudieron asegurarse de mi vida después de su muerte me sentía feliz de que al menos con Hermione sí pudieron prever las cosas.

\- El brazalete que llevas - señaló a su muñeca a una pulsera de oro que tenía el nombre de Mione tallado, un hermoso trabajo y delicado - Fue un regalo de tu padre para protegerte de las invasiones a tu mente

\- Mi papá - susurró con alegría y tristeza, como probando el nombre

Mi mente estaba volando en las posibilidades, sus padres estarían con vida en el pasado, sí no querían que Voldemort los encontrara no podían usar el nombre verdadero de Hermione; Tom tenía una obsesión con los fundadores y la última descendiente de Hufflepuff ciertamente sería una adición extraordinaria a su grupo, y sí con eso atrae al último Le Fay entonces él estaría en la gloria, no, no le daría ese gusto.

\- No podemos usar tu nombre - dije atrayendo la atención de ambas mujeres -

¿Por qué no? - preguntó a la defensiva

\- Tus padres estarán vivos en el pasado - la vi con ganas de interrumpir - Los míos también lo sé, pero no usaré mis verdaderos apellidos, tanto Drakonis como Slytherin no tienen familia que puedan reclamar el título y cuestionar mi existencia en cambio tú

\- Entiendo - asintió luciendo algo avergonzada - Disculpa, me exalte y no pensé en las consecuencias

\- Tranquila - le sonreí para que no se preocupara, entendía sus ganas de usar su nombre, su verdadero nombre

\- Entonces - su tono no me dejó duda que los engranajes en su cabeza se movían - ¿Qué nombre tendré?

\- No te dejaré usar tu nombre muggle - dije de forma tajante - Sería arrojarte a las serpientes y ambos sabemos que es literal

\- Entonces qué nombre usaré - dijo molesta poniendo sus brazos sobre su pecho, clara señal que estaba a punto de maldecirme sí mi respuesta no la complacía

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste solo tú tendrías una buena tapadera

Le sonreí a sabiendas y luego miré a Lady Magia y a Ragnok que miraban nuestro intercambio con emoción e interés respectivamente.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para adoptar a Hermione? - pregunté causando que la sonrisa de Lady Magia creciera como el gato de Alicia y diera pequeños saltitos exaltados

\- Siento que me pierdo de algo - era obvio que seguía en shock

\- Ya quería adoptarte, como jefe de la Casa Potter podría hacerlo o eso es lo que me explicó una vez Sirius - le dije brevemente - No iba a poder como Lord Black porque, bueno no tenía la sangre o no lo creía en ese momento así que el título pasaría a Teddy igual que Lord Potter una vez que tú fallecieras, ahora podría adoptarte bajo el estandarte de Lord Slytherin así no solo tendrás un linaje sangre pura detrás también podríamos joder los planes de Tom

\- Los sangre pura buscarían su herencia verdadera porque ante el Ministerio y los sangre pura tú y yo seríamos los descendientes auténticos - completó con una sonrisa maliciosa que pocas veces le vi y extrañamente le quedó perfecta

\- Me da gusto que hayas pensado eso Harry - Lady Magia estaba más que complacida - Te lo iba a proponer pero veo que la astucia de Slytherin ciertamente está en ti

\- Gracias - estuve orgulloso - Eso me mantuvo con vida, eso y Hermione

Antes de hacer eso quiero que vean sus resultados de salud - Ragnok adoptó un semblante más oscuro e intimidante - Creo que tus resultados Harry no te sorprenderán, al menos no del todo

\- Ciertamente no - dije ojeando el pergamino, huesos rotos mal curados, desnutrición, heridas en todo el cuerpo, fracturas, nada fuera de lo normal hasta el final - ¿Supresión?

\- ¿Tú también lo tienes? - cuestionó Mione claramente sorprendida y molesta, no puedo negar que yo también me sentí así

\- No han leído mal - agregó Ragnok - Alguien les dio una poción de supresión de magia, una supresión con la que han estado luchando en los últimos años por romper y liberar sus núcleos mágicos

\- ¿Quién se atrevería? - cuestioné yo viendo rojo

\- Dumbledore - dijo Lady Magia con desprecio evidente - Él les dio a tomar supresores desde que eran pequeños, él sabía que tu madre era una Black, no le importó mucho hasta la profecía, cuando te dejó con los Dursley les hizo darte las pociones cada tanto; con Hermione lo hizo cuando supo del poder de su magia accidental, él mismo se la daba ya que sus padres estaban protegidos con varios hechizos de parte de Morgan, cuando ambos llegaron a Hogwarts estuvieron a su alcance con facilidad y ya no tenía que ocultarse para hacerlo

\- ¡Maldita cabra! - grité furioso, mi magia se salió de mi control y Teddy se despertó tomando mi atención y obligándome a reinar sobre mis emociones

\- Ese viejo - siseo Hermione peleando con su magia también - Sí no estuviera muerto

Compartía enormemente su sentir, no solo me dejó con los Dursley, me quitó la posibilidad de crecer feliz con mi padrino o alguna otra familia de magos, incluso los Malfoy, los Tonks también pudieron pero no... me empujó al peligro y suprimió mi magia, magia que me pudo haber salvado en innumerables ocasiones.

\- Tendrán la oportunidad de darle al viejo ese su merecido al igual que a Tom - aseguró Lady Magia - Pero tendrán que hacerlo con astucia, inteligencia y poder, además tendrán que volver a entrenar su magia antes de volver a Hogwarts así mismo tienen que restaurar la magia del castillo que ha estado suprimida por Dumbledore

\- También el castillo - no pude evitar gruñir profundamente indignado, Hogwarts era mi hogar

\- Lo doblegó a su voluntad y lo usó para espiar a los alumnos y obtener información - sí antes me sentía indignado ahora me sentía ultrajado, el sólo pensar que usaba al castillo me hizo sentir demasiado impotente y por la cara de Mione ella lo sintió igual - Ustedes como descendientes vivos de 3 de los fundadores pueden restablecer la magia del castillo y tomar decisiones sobre él y su funcionamiento

\- ¿Podríamos cambiar a Binns? - no pude evitar sonar esperanzado

\- O a Dumbledore - aportó Mione cómo sí fuera lo más obvio

\- Su posición como Director es su mayor orgullo y forma de obtener seguidores - razone - Sí a él también, pero primero a Binns

\- Estoy de acuerdo con él - acordó Lady Magia - Ese fantasma sólo habla de la guerra contra los Goblins pero no menciona nada más de Historia Mágica

\- ¿Cómo lo haremos? - cuestioné Mione

\- Disculpen - interrumpió Ragnok - Pero el tiempo es dinero

\- Oh, sí disculpa Ragnok - pidió Lady sonriendo y pareciendo un poco avergonzada por dejarse llevar en la plática - La adopción de Hermione por la Casa Slytherin se deberá hacer ahora, cuando viajen espero que ya tengas listos sus papeles

\- Por supuesto Lady Magia - asintió solemne - Sus certificados de nacimiento y el del joven Lupin estarán listos así como una historia de fondo para su ascendencia que estará protegido por el Banco como archivos confidenciales

\- ¡Por Merlín! - exclamé - Me olvidé de Teddy

\- No te preocupes - ella me sonrió indulgente - Supongo que le dejarás su nombre original al igual que el hecho de que es tu ahijado y no tu hijo, por supuesto sus papeles de nacimiento y custodia también te esperarán el día que regreses a Gringotts en el pasado

\- Todo estará resuelto el día de su cumpleaños número 17, Lord Potter - aseguró Ragnok - Aunque los años cambien

\- Gracias Director Ragnok - asentí agradecido

\- Ahora para el ritual de adopción - inmediatamente sacó una copa de oro pequeña pero con runas talladas en relieve, una daga de plata con runas en la hoja y un frasco con una poción que vertió en la copa - Debe verter 6 gotas de su sangre mientras dice bajo qué casa quiere adoptar a la señorita Granger, al ser el último de las líneas usted a sus 16 pasa a ser el Lord en cada casa por ende debe referirse a usted mismo como tal

\- Comprendo - asentí levemente mientras dejaba a Teddy con Lady Magia que lo pidió, cogí la daga e hice un corte en mi dedo, antes de que la primera hora cayera dije - Yo Lord Slytherin, jefe de la Casa Slytherin te adopto a ti Hermione Le Fay como mi hermana y parte de mi casa

La poción brilló con una luz blanca, Ragnok le indicó a Hermione beber y ella lo hizo de inmediato, la luz blanca que había brillado en la poción ahora brillaba en ella, Ragnok me explicó brevemente que como no iba a adoptar a Mione cómo mi hija no necesité verter mis cabellos en la poción y por eso no me sorprendiera sí no había cambios, pero sí que hubo unos significativos, su cabello salvaje y desordenado por fin fue domado con suaves ondas perfectamente definidas también se volvió negro y sus delgados labios se volvieron más gruesos y del color pálido se volvieron rojos, sus pómulos se marcaron resaltando sus rasgos dándole una apariencia casi nueva, aristocrática pero al mismo tiempo familiar.

\- La magia de la familia Le Fay hizo de las suyas - canturreo Lady Magia - Se te quitaron ciertos hechizos glamour de tu padre, ciertamente el sólo jugar con tu cabello hubiera cambiado toda tu apariencia, también se te liberó de tu supresión

\- Puedo sentir eso - dijo con el ceño fruncido, su magia salía en ondas que sí no estaba equivocado ella trataba de mantener el control - Hay un aumento

\- Relájate querida - aconsejó Lady Magia - El control vendrá con la práctica, ahora para liberar tu supresión Harry necesitarás tomar

Se vio interrumpida por toques en la puerta, unos duendes ingresaban con 8 baúles negros con escudos diferentes en cada uno, uno de ellos también traía un estuche que reconocí como un organizador de pociones.

\- Pueden retirarse - dijo Ragnok luego de que dejaron los baúles al lado de nosotros, 6 a mi lado y 2 al de Mione - Lo que me pidió ya está mi señora

\- Eficientes como siempre Ragnok - sonrió cálidamente - Luego les explico que hay dentro, primero Harry - llamó mi atención con urgencia - Me tomé la libertad de coger dos objetos de tu mesa de noche al lado de tu cama - apareció de la nada mi capa de invisibilidad junto a la varita de saúco que mantenía guardada cuando todos creían que la devolví a la tumba de Dumbledore - También me di la libertad de recoger esto del bosque prohibido - la piedra de la resurrección, la única reliquia de la que me deshice para no caer en la tentación de traer a los muertos a la vida - _Tómalas descendiente de Ignotus Peverell, reclama lo que por derecho de sangre es tuyo, lo que se les fue otorgado a tus ancestros te pertenece como el último de su noble línea, vuélvete el Amo de la Muerte_

Como hipnotizado por sus palabras mis manos se extendieron para coger la capa de mi padre, la suave tela tan familiar para mí pareció saludarme y sin dudar me la puse logrando que mi cuerpo desapareciera, con nueva excitación cogí la piedra en mis manos mientras luchaba contra el impulso de girarla, una vez superado eso la piedra pareció aceptarme así que la deje en mi mano izquierda sobre mi palma mientras que con la derecha cogía la varita de saúco; la sensación de magia fue abrumadora, era una sensación triste y antigua, muy antigua y poderosa, el frío pareció extenderse por mi piel y recorrer todo mi cuerpo, una bruma negra rodeó todo mi ser dejándome ciego por un momento, ya no había nada más.

No estaba en la oficina de Ragnok en el Banco de Gringotts, no estaba Hermione, ni Teddy ni Lady Magia.

Solo estaba la nada, una nada negra y entonces los vi.


	3. Capítulo 3

3 fantasmas con ropa de magos antiguas estaban delante de mí.

Los 3 me veían con curiosidad, uno portaba una pequeña sonrisa cálida, otro parecía contento pero no mostraba nada, y el último tenía cara neutral.

\- El último de nuestra línea - habló el que parecía mayor

\- En realidad sería de nuestras líneas Antioch - señaló el del medio señalándose a sí mismo y a su otro hermano

\- ¿Sabes quiénes somos? - cuestionó el de sonrisa amable ignorando a los otros dos

\- Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus Peverell - respondí a sabiendas de quiénes eran - Mis, mis ancestros

\- Muy bien muchacho - felicitó Antioch, su rostro severo - Sabes la historia

\- La sé - afirmé

\- Entonces sabes que eres el amo de la muerte Harry - interfirió Ignotus

\- Sí - dije y agregué rápidamente - Pero no sé lo que eso significa o qué conlleva

\- Eres ciertamente el único que podía haberse convertido en el Amo de la Muerte - comentó Cadmus - Verás joven Harry, aquí el buen Ignotus fue el más listo de nosotros

\- Aunque me cueste admitirlo - gruñó Antioch - Mi tonto hermano tiene razón

\- Verás Harry - volvió a interferir Ignotus a lo cual agradecí, parecía que esos dos empezarían a pelear - Mi deseo complació a la muerte porque no había nada maligno en él, pedí algo para que pudiera irme sin que ella me siguiera, no pedí poder, no pedí interferir con su dominio, solo irme en paz; cuando ya me hice viejo pasé mi capa a mi hijo para que se protegiera también y tuviera una vida larga como yo

\- Al contrario con él, yo, como sabrás - dijo Cadmus - Pedí algo para devolver los muertos a la vida, mi amada murió siendo joven y antes de casarnos

\- Lo que te llevó a la locura - agregó Antioch - Aunque yo fui el que menos vivió en realidad, morí al día siguiente asesinado por mi ambición de poder, es bueno no tener a nadie que haya heredado ese rasgo

\- Bueno sí consideras a Tom - murmuré pero fui escuchado

\- Ese es problema de Cadmus no mío, no vino de mí - se excusó rápidamente

\- Cómo te darás cuenta Harry - terció Ignotus - La varita te tiene como dueño, su lealtad a ti viene no por muerte sí no por victoria, la ganaste; la capa de invisibilidad es tuya por legado y seamos sinceros tú quieres tener una vida larga y feliz; por último, la piedra de la resurrección, reliquia de la familia de Cadmus que ahora es tuya y no porque vencieras a la familia que la tenía, sí no que no la usaste para llamar a los muertos a la vida

\- Pero - traté de refutar, ya que usé la piedra para hablar con mis padres, Remus y Sirius

\- Los viste sí, los llamaste, pero no para darles vida, lo hiciste porque querías hablar con ellos, una seguridad para entregarte a la propia muerte - explicó con paciencia - Al tener otra vez la piedra en tus manos no la has usado por más que querías hacerlo y eso Harry, eso solo demuestra tu gran respeto por la Muerte

\- Has muerto y vuelto a la vida, cruzaste el umbral entre mundos y te mostraste digno ante la Muerte misma - proclamó solemne Cadmus - No quieres poder, no devuelves a los muertos aunque vaya contra los deseos de tu corazón para no alterar el equilibrio, solo quieres vivir de forma larga y feliz

\- Pero no podrás - continuó Antioch - Al menos no aquí, no en éste tiempo, no con todos los eventos que cambiaron tu vida

\- Mis descendientes siempre viven vidas largas - tomó la palabra Ignotus - La única excepción fue tu padre, porque él no portaba la capa cuando la muerte se cernía sobre él; lo que te diré no te gustará pero debes saber que James no entregó la capa a Dumbledore a voluntad como él te contó - mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza con esas palabras - Se la mostró una vez para confirmar que lograría hacer una misión para la Orden y Albus la reconoció, le interrogó sobre ella y luego usó la maldición imperius sobre él para que se la dejara, luego tu padre y madre fallecieron

\- ¿Cuántas? - cuestioné

\- ¿Cuántas qué? - preguntó Cadmus

\- Sí no tuvo reparo en usar la imperius en mi padre por algo tan simple como dejarle una capa - sentí que mi boca se secaba por lo ingenuo que fui - ¿Cuántas veces la usó en mí, mis amigos, mis padres?

\- Ellos nunca debieron estar en el Valle de Godric - habló tentativamente Ignotus - Tenían otras propiedades con mayores protecciones y que sólo unos cuántos conocían por no decir solo Sirius

\- Tu padre y amigos eran desconfiados por naturaleza por no decir traviesos - noté cierta alabanza en la voz de Cadmus - Pero la rata los convenció de que lo que proponía Dumbledore era mejor ya que nadie esperaría que estuvieran en un lugar como ese considerando su fortuna

\- Pero empezaron a dudar y Dumbledore los sometió a Imperius cada tanto para hacerles creer que eran sus decisiones - tomó la palabra Antioch - Tu padrino fue al único que no pudo manipular ya que viniendo de una familia como la Black fue instruido en el uso y defensa de esa maldición desde pequeño; y a ti tampoco, solo hechizos de compulsión que te estimulaban a hacer cosas sin si quiera pensar en el peligro

\- Por eso, no solo Lady Magia está molesta - continuó Ignotus - La Muerte también lo está, como poseedor de la capa no te llevará hasta que sea tu verdadera hora pero eso solo te condenará al dolor cuando tu herencia de criatura salga a la luz en tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños y busques a tu pareja que, bueno, está muerta; además tiene un profundo odio por Riddle y sus intentos de ser inmortal que ambas están de tu parte, éste tiempo se eliminará y podrás corregir los errores que se llevaron a tantas vidas

\- Hay algunas que no podrás salvar - informó Antioch - No puedes hacerlo, su tiempo terminó y deben partir debes recordar eso

\- Cómo Amo de la Muerte las reliquias te pertenecen Harry - Ignotus se me acercó y puso una mano en mi hombro - Pero el tiempo al que vas hay otras reliquias

\- La Varita de Saúco es la más poderosa jamás creada - proclamó Antioch con orgullo - No pueden haber dos, Lady Magia se encargará de eliminar la de ese tiempo dándole a Dumbledore su anterior varita y borrando sus recuerdos de tenerla o haberla visto antes, así podrás usarla libremente ya que será la única capaz de dirigir tu magia ahora

\- La capa de invisibilidad es tuya, es el legado de tu padre - habló Ignotus con una sonrisa juguetona - Además que sin ella no pudo hacer de sus fechorías en Hogwarts, al ser inofensiva habrá dos, la tuya y la de tu padre

\- Pero por ningún motivo deben haber dos piedras de la resurrección - Cadmus adquirió una voz grave y peligrosa - En ese tiempo el anillo que porta la piedra es un Horrocrux, destruirlo será fácil para ti, ni siquiera el Fiendfyre puede destruir la piedra así no entraras en contacto con la maldición que porta y volverás a poseer las 3 reliquias

\- Debes practicar tus poderes como nigromante - aconsejó Ignotus - Debe ser una de tus máximas prioridades, sabemos que lo harás bien

\- No morirás joven Harry - dijo Antioch - Al menos no hasta que tu tiempo, tu verdadero tiempo de morir llegue, ser el Amo de la Muerte no te hace inmortal, esa nunca fue la intención de la muerte al darnos las reliquias, y lo definió cuando Ignotus la volvió a ver y se fue con ella de forma tranquila

\- ¿Entonces la maldición asesina no me hará nada? - cuestioné muerto de curiosidad

\- Dijimos que no morirás, no que no sentirás dolor - guiñó un ojo Cadmus

\- Es bueno saberlo - rodé los ojos

\- Algunas personas quieren verte Harry Potter - habló Antioch mirando de forma significativa a sus hermanos - Antes de tu viaje

Los 3 desaparecieron devolviéndome a la oscuridad por un momento hasta que nuevas figuras con luz propia aparecieron, todos con una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
\- Mamá - llamé cuando encontré mi voz - Papá

\- Mi bebé - mi mamá extendió sus brazos y sin pensarlo me tiré hacia ella, en vez de caer me topé contra su cuerpo, mi cabeza reposaba en su hombro y sentí las lágrimas correr, su tacto se sentía cálido contra mi cabello - No sabes cuánto he querido estar ahí para ti mi pequeño

\- Nos hubiera gustado tanto estar contigo mi Harry - habló la voz que reconocí como la de mi padre, él también se unió al abrazo y envío tantas emociones que no pude registrar - Estamos orgullosos de ti, no lo dudes nunca

\- Todos lo estamos - esa voz, reconocería esa voz donde sea

\- Sirius - susurré temiendo que desapareciera, él pareció entender mi temor porque lo siguiente que dijo fue

\- Estoy aquí - abrió sus brazos y no dudé en separarme de mis padres para ir hacia él, lo extrañé tanto que dolía, me aferré a él y lloré pidiéndole que me perdonara - No hay nada que perdonar Harry, yo fui quién se confió al momento de pelear con Bella, nunca fue mi intención dejarte

\- Pero sí yo no - traté de objetar pero fui cortado por mi padre

\- De eso nada - su voz me dijo que no aceptaba réplicas y por extraño que parezca se sintió bien ser regañado - Sí quieres culpar a alguien ese es Dumbledore y Snape

\- James - siseo mamá en advertencia

\- Indirectamente la tiene Lily - se defendió ganando un suspiro de ella - Sí no hubiera estado violando su mente de esa forma él hubiera puesto empeño en sus clases

\- Dumbledore no explicó por qué era necesario tu dominio de Oclumancia - explicó mamá - Eso también llevó a que Voldemort ingresará en ti, y su conexión se vuelva estrecha

\- Lo que ellos quieren decir Harry - terció Remus - Es que no eres responsable de la muerte de ninguno de nosotros ¿Oíste? - traté de debatir pero no me dejó - Todos dimos la vida por las personas que amamos, y lo haríamos de nuevo sin pensarlo, eso es lo que haces cuando amas a alguien, y todos aquí te amamos cachorro

\- Nunca pienses que hubiéramos preferido perderte cielo - habló mamá separándome un poco de Sirius para verme a los ojos - Nos hubiera roto el corazón

\- Tu madre y yo estamos felices de que hayas vivido - papá me separó de Sirius por completo y me envolvió en un abrazo de oso ante la queja del Black - Aunque no hayamos tenido completo control de lo que sucedió mientras crecías

\- Vamos Prongs lo estás ahogando - señaló Sirius, lo cual era cierto

\- Deja de mirar a mi hijo Black - gruñó papá poniéndose más protector - Aún sigo molesto por tus estupideces y no se me olvida que ustedes tienen algo, mi inocente hijo

\- ¡James! - gritó mamá golpeándolo de un codazo a sus costillas - Son pareja destinadas así lo quiso la Magia así que te aguantas, ahora suelta a mi hijo que lo ahogas

Refunfuñando James le hizo caso a su esposa que parecía un demonio salido del infierno - Bien - me soltó - Pero debo decirte que no estaré complacido en el pasado, no le dejaré las cosas fáciles a Padfoot y espero un cortejo digno del último Potter

\- Mmm... Papá - dije incómodo - No me llamaré Potter en el pasado

\- Eso es lo de menos - movió la mano de forma despectiva - Lo que sí te advierto hijo, es que en ese tiempo éramos demasiado, como decirlo

\- ¿Inmaduros? ¿Idiotas? ¿Juzgadores rápidos? ¿Bravucones?- ofreció Lily con una sonrisa inocente

\- Sí sí todo eso - aceptó con ligera vergüenza papá, y ¿Eso era sonrojo? - El asunto es que no te la vamos a dejar fácil Harry, serás nuevo y todo un misterio que no vamos a poder negarnos a investigar u hostigar

\- Seré su punto de mira junto con Mione - resumí

\- Sí - admitieron todos los merodeadores, pero Remus continuó - Yo seré tu único aliado en el grupo de eso puedes estar seguro, Moony te protegerá a penas te sienta, puedes confiar en eso

\- ¿Por qué? - cuestioné curioso

\- Eres mi cachorro Harry, y no porque seas mi hijo - explicó - Los lobos crían a sus cachorros juntos, los cachorros son de la manada, y aunque no sepa cómo tu aroma me dirá que eres de la manada, eres el hijo de James no importa a donde vayas y mi lobo lo sabrá

\- ¿Por eso me llamabas cachorro seguido? - cuestioné con la cabeza a un lado

\- Ciertamente - asintió como dejar bien en claro eso

\- Pero, Sirius - volteé a verle

\- Yo no te considero mi hijo Harry, solo te decía cachorro por ser el menor - aclaró con una breve sonrisa - Yo sabía lo que eras para mí solo que no dije nada, quería esperar a tu mayoría de edad cuando tú también te dieras cuenta

\- Por eso lo hicimos tu padrino - dijo entre dientes mi padre dándole una mirada feroz a su mejor amigo - Él tendría algo legal para retenerte con él a nuestra muerte

\- Ya me disculpé por eso Prongs - Sirius se masajeó el puente de su nariz

\- Conmigo y Lily, no con el que debes disculparte Grim pulgoso - gruñó molesto

Sirius gimió y mamá los golpeó en la cabeza a los dos para gran diversión de Remus y mía, aunque luego nos ganamos una mirada de advertencia que nos hizo tragar fuerte.

\- Tu padre - dijo ella con irritación, parecía que habían tenido esa pelea antes, muchas veces - Anda disgustado con Sirius desde el momento que supo que sería tu pareja, no lo culpo; no sabía que estaba embarazada hasta que Sirius empezó a actuar raro alrededor mío

\- James estuvo cerca de maldecirlo en varias ocasiones esa semana - contó Remus con una sonrisa amplia obviamente recordando eso - No fue hasta que lo vi como cachorro perdido dándole a Lily cualquier tontería de antojos que tuviera que hice la conexión

\- Le pidió a Sirius que se transformara en Padfoot en la casa - mamá tomó el turno de narrar los hechos y parecía que no le gustaba tener un perro en el hogar - Fue una sorpresa cuando empezó a acariciar mi estómago con su hocico y no dejó que Remus se acercara

\- Pero sí dejó a James - Remus pareció pensarlo - Claro que fue muy reticente cuando le obligué al buen Prongs tocar el estómago de Lily, no fue muy difícil convencerlos luego de tomar una prueba de embarazo

\- Lo difícil fue explicar el comportamiento de Sirius - seguí la mirada de ella mientras hablaba y vi como mi padre y padrino tenían un concurso de miradas - Remus tenía una teoría y luego de un complicado hechizo de búsqueda de almas gemelas o parejas destinadas de parte de los goblins que descubrimos la razón

\- Sirius prácticamente quedó en shock por lo menos tres horas - un divertido hombre lobo reía con lo necesario para seguir hablando - James igual, y cuando lo superó persiguió a Sirius con varita en mano por el lugar hasta que Lily lo calmó

Mamá resopló, un claro indicativo que la pelea no acabó ahí - Pero el enojo de tu padre hacia él incrementó cuando lo metieron a Azkaban

\- Ciertamente esa Saeta de Fuego no compensó nada - se cruzó de brazos para luego murmurar - Aunque es una buena pieza de escoba

\- James - advirtió mamá y papá alzó los brazos en señal de paz para nuestra diversión - Nos hemos desviado del tema, él tiene que volver

\- Harry - llamó Sirius sonando algo desesperado - Sé que ya te lo había dicho pero, tienes que ser paciente con nosotros sí, en ese tiempo tu padre y yo no estábamos aún centrados y

\- Eras un playboy - terminé por él

\- Bueno sí - su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto consigo mismo - Eso cambió cuando Lily se embarazo de ti lo juro, y cambiará cuando te vea ahí, te pido por favor que no tires la toalla

\- Él tiene razón hijo - intervino James - Puede que no seamos los más comprensivos al principio contigo, menos usando el apellido que usarás, pero creo que mi nueva hija te apoyará

\- Mmm.. - dije removiéndome - Puede que no se los haya consultado pero, ella es como mi hermana

\- Oh cariño - arrullo mamá con una sonrisa maternal - Ella es una bruja maravillosa, los hemos observado y no puedo pedir a una hija adoptiva mejor

\- Una buena adición a la Casa Potter sin duda - papá me guiñó un ojo - ¿No lo crees Moony?

Él gruñó en acuerdo sacando risas de los demás, su rostro se tornó melancólico - Antes yo no sabía esto Harry, aunque ella trató de decirme - una sonrisa triste se posó en su cara - Yo no escuché y la lastimé, pero siendo joven pueden ayudarme, tendrán que ser astutos para que yo oiga, ayúdame a estar en paz con mi lobo, será la única forma en que mis transformaciones no duelan y Dumbledore no pueda controlarme porque mis protecciones naturales estarán activas

\- Ya había pensado en eso Remus - le sonreí con cariño, puede que tuviésemos nuestro altercado antes pero él seguía siendo alguien importante para mí - Te ayudaremos, y a otros hombres lobo 

\- Te amamos Harry - mamá besó mi frente y papá alborotó mi cabello - No lo olvides jamás

\- También los amo - respondí mirándolos cuando sentí un tirón desde mi estómago que me arrastraba

Pronto la bruma negra desapareció y volví a estar en la oficina de Ragnok en Gringotts, parado frente a Lady Magia y dándole la espalda a Mione que debe tener a Teddy en brazos; aunque debo decir que no veía absolutamente nada.

\- Y la magia Peverell, Drakonis y Black hacen de las suyas - canturreo feliz Lady Magia mientras yo solo parpadeaba - Quítate las gafas

Obedecí de inmediato y mi visión era clara, la miopía que heredé de los Potter ya no estaba, veía todo con claridad.

\- Un Dragón tiene buena vista Harry - explicó Lady Magia - Por no mencionar que ningún Black a usado lentes jamás

\- Los genes Black son fuertes - dije como mantra - Algo así le oí decir a Andrómeda

\- Está en lo correcto - asintió - Aunque la sangre Veela de tu abuela se peleó muy bien con sus genes y le doto de cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes a tu madre, lo que no evitó fueron los rizos y su tono de piel, mmm... Necesitan un espejo

Un espejo grande de cuerpo entero apareció y Mione, que aún no se había visto al parecer, se puso a mi lado, dejamos a Teddy con Lady Magia para ir a evaluarnos; estaba un poco más alto, mi cuerpo lucía más esbelto y mi columna recta (nunca tuve una buena postura por los años debajo en la alacena), mi piel se tornó de color lechosa que no tenían comparación con la enfermiza que había conseguido en el último año, mis labios aumentaron su grosor y como Mione adquirieron un rojo natural, mis pómulos resaltaban pero no de desnutrición y mis ojos verde esmeralda de forma almendrados como mi madre pasaron a un verde intenso Avada Kedavra enmarcados por espesas pestañas rizadas, mi cabello fue otro cambio, ya no era el desordenado nido de pájaros que nunca lograba peinar, parecía de dos tonos más oscuros, brillaba y caía largo hasta mis hombros, como sí la gravedad fuera todo lo que necesite para poder manejarlo, eso me hizo resoplar.

\- Te ves bien - comentó Mione examinando mi cabello - No sé por qué no pensamos antes en dejártelo largo

\- Porque eso era muy Malfoy - ofrecí y ambos reímos - Me lo volveré a cortar aunque debo admitir que me queda muy bien

\- No, no lo harás - advirtió Lady Magia ganando nuestras miradas curiosas - Ahora eres un Lord, un Lord de una familia sangre pura y es costumbre entre ellos dejar su cabello largo ya sea hasta los hombros que es común entre los herederos o hasta más largo

\- Pero parezco chica - me quejé, y no era exagerado, mi cuerpo, aunque dotado de músculos definidos por el Quidditch y todo el tiempo corriendo por mi vida, no dejaba de ser menudo o como Oliver decía el cuerpo perfecto de un buscador y ¿Me habían aumentado las caderas?

\- No pareces chica - reprendió Lady Magia algo divertida - Además tienes la opción de sujetar tu cabello con cintas o ligas te favorecería mucho

\- No puedo discutir contigo esto ¿Verdad? - ella negó, con un suspiro resignado dije - Bien, tú ganas

\- Ahora las maletas - señaló - Contienen todo el contenido de sus bóvedas, hasta el último Knut y todos los libros que se guardaron en sus bóvedas, todo menos reliquias y joyas que por obvias razones no se pueden llevar con ustedes; tu madre Harry no dejará de ser una bruja brillante, obligó a tu padre a poner todos los libros de cada una de sus propiedades en sus bóvedas para ti por sí las mansiones eran atacadas o nadie te decía sobre ellas ya que eran secretos Potter; lo mismo que tu padre Hermione, y por eso van a poder tener acceso a la información que necesiten sin alertar a sus parientes

\- Eso es wow - fue lo único que pude decir

\- Sí - concordó Mione mientras pasaba sus dedos por el emblema de los Le Fay, un cuervo con sus alas extendidas

\- Creo que ya terminamos aquí - anunció Lady Magia que con un movimiento de mano encogió los 8 baúles y los levitó a nuestras manos - Cuento contigo Ragnok

\- Siempre mi señora - se inclinó el duende contento porque ya nos vayamos

Tendremos que ir de compras, necesitarán tantos libros como sea posible, un baúl cada uno con las protecciones necesarias para asegurar que nadie meta mano a sus cosas que solo conseguiríamos en éste tiempo - empezó a enumerar Lady Magia mientras salía y yo solo pude gemir mirando a Teddy que me sonreía como sí supiera de mi sufrimiento, con los baúles encogidos y las reliquias guardadas en mis bolsillos y un Teddy enérgico en brazos me preparé para mi tortura.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


**6 horas más tarde....**

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando por fin llegamos a Grimmauld Place, Walburga se estaba riendo de mi cara agobiada luego de alabar los cambios de Mione y míos, y regodearse de cómo ella tenía razón sobre nuestro linaje; empezó a presionarme para que le diga tía ya que Marius era su primo y hermano de su esposo, acepté de forma rápida porque no quería enfadar a la antigua Lady Black y porque era agradable tener familia.

\- No entiendo por qué compramos todo esto sí igual tenemos que comprar más ropa en el pasado - cuestioné por centésima vez

\- Porque no podemos ir por ahí con nuestras ropas que parecen gastadas y aparentar ser sangre pura ricos - repitió Mione

\- Además ya terminamos las compras qué te quejas - aportó Lady Magia

\- Miré a Teddy que seguía feliz con mi miseria - Te haré pasar por esto cuando quieras ir a una tienda de dulces

Un movimiento en el bolsillo que portaba el huevo de dragón me llamó la atención, le pasé mi ahijado a Mione y saqué el huevo lo más rápido que pude, unas púas sobresaliendo del cascarón dejaron en claro que ya nacería.

\- Ya va a nacer - anuncié y dejé el huevo en la mesa de la sala de estar para que tenga más libertad

Un pequeño dragón de escamas negras y muy similar a un lagarto, con cuernos broncineos y pinchos en su cola de un color similar, sus ojos verdes como los míos pero rasgados como el de una serpiente, salió del cascarón con un pequeño quejido.

\- Un Colacuerno Húngaro - dije conmocionado - No lo quise creer pero, el destino me juega una mala pasada

\- Comen humanos - añadió Mione, le dirigí mi mirada que decía: "¿En serio?" A lo que se encogió de hombros

\- Es el familiar de Harry, no comerá humanos a menos que él se lo pida - tranquilizó Lady Magia - Mientras sea un bebé permanecerá cerca de ti, tienes que darle carne de cabra u oveja hasta que pueda salir a cazar

\- ¿Y cómo voy a llevarlo a Hogwarts? O incluso a la calle - cuestioné con pánico - Sé que a los familiares no les gusta estar lejos de sus amos, y no puedo pasear con un dragón adulto

\- No te preocupes - Lady Magia sonrió divertida - He dotado a éste pequeño con la habilidad de reducir y aumentar su tamaño a voluntad suya o la tuya

El pequeño dragón se acercó al borde de la mesa y empezó a chillar en mi dirección, extendí la mano y se subió por mi brazo hasta mi hombro donde rodeó su cola por mi cuello, milagrosamente los pinchos de su cola no me lastimaron.

También podrá parecer joyería - añadió a lo que me quedé mirándola incrédulo, mi apariencia de por si se me hacía muy femenina como para usar joyería, podía oír a Teddy y Mione reír - No me mires así, eres un Drakonis, un collar o pulsera de dragón no se verá extraño en ti, sería como portar tu escudo a plena vista de todos

\- Sí tú lo dices - respondí acariciando la cabeza de mi nuevo familiar, se veía tierno y sentía como me tomaba como su mamá, no ayudó a mis pensamientos de que me veía muy fémina

\- Vayan a guardar todo lo que se llevarán - ordenó Lady Magia - Tomen un baño y pónganse una de las nuevas ropas que tienen ésta noche se irán al pasado

Ambos asentimos y corrimos ha nuestros dormitorios, Teddy menos mal era un niño tranquilo y no hacía alboroto porque lo dejáramos solo un rato, se entretenía con sus peluches y sé que Mione no tendría problemas para hacer sus cosas.

Compramos un baúl de negro y plata para mí con 5 esmeraldas por los compartimentos en el, el de Mione era azul rey con plata y 5 aguamarinas, los compartimentos eran: una biblioteca, un laboratorio de pociones perfectamente equipado y con almacén para los ingredientes, una habitación, un baño, y un estudio. Los baúles tenían protecciones de sangre como seguridad para no tener a intrusos (léase merodeadores y Dumbledore) husmeando en ellos, junto con una contraseña que ambos colocamos en pársel (y sí Mione habla pársel, Lady Magia le concedió la habilidad para nuestra tapadera aunque no podrá pasarla a sus hijos) así solo nosotros podemos ingresar en el baúl del otro, también venían con una mochila a juego conectados al baúl con las mismas protecciones así que nunca me olvidaría algo de nuevo un simple accio y listo.

Los baúles encogidos estaban en mi habitación del baúl, en la mesa de noche para ser específico, la biblioteca estaba repleta con los libros que compramos tanto en el Callejón Diagon como el Callejón Knockturn (Lady Magia no quería que estemos paseando por ahí a nuestro regreso para esas compras, solo ella sabe por qué), también nos llenó de ingredientes de pociones tanto raros como comunes así como las pociones que yo tendría que tomar por al menos unos 7 meses, en mi habitación no quería ni ver las bolsas de ropa que fue en lo que más tardamos, menos guardarlas en el armario aunque con un movimiento de varita sería sencillo, al final terminé haciendo eso y separándola como ropa de mago y ropa muggle.

Guardé la capa de invisibilidad y el álbum de mis padres en la mesa de noche al lado derecho de mi cama (que debo decir es muy cómoda), la fotografía de ellos dos bailando la dejé encima, mi Firebolt la coloqué en mi cama, no me iba a despegar de ella; también guardé imágenes de mis amigos y Hedwig en los cajones de la cómoda, también me llevé el Mapa del Merodeador y unas cuántas cajas de Sortilegios Weasley que los gemelos siempre me reservaban y daban gratis incluso cuando repetí que no era necesario, admito que pueden ser muy útiles para mis propósitos y no dejaré que caigan en malas manos (léase merodeadores de nuevo).

Mi antigua varita ya no me serviría y sería inútil contra Tom, las demás cosas en mi baúl no me importaban ya que tenía todo nuevo o bien podía comprármelo. Cómo todo ese juego de plumas, tintas y pergaminos así como cera que Lady Magia nos hizo comprar y Mione estaba encantada de obedecer.

Me metí en el baño que tenía un jacuzzi, un armario para las toallas y utensilios de baño, un espejo de cuerpo entero de bordes de plata y otro espejo encima del lavado.

Cuándo me fijé en mi cuerpo con ayuda del espejo noté que la quemadura que conseguí por enfrentar al Colacuerno (ironía de la vida) ya no estaba, no solo eso la herida en mi mano que me hizo la estúpida cara de sapo se había desvanecido, empecé a tocar mi piel y se sentía tan tersa y suave, las heridas que antes tenía parecían haberse desaparecido o simplemente hundido sin dejar rastro al tacto, solo quien me mirara muy de cerca podría identificarlos y aun así necesitaría saber qué buscar, incluso mi cicatriz parecía haberse hundido y solo ser un dibujo que fácilmente se podía pasar por alto, las que identifique como heridas por maldiciones no se borraron a la vista pero sí al tacto, no pude estar más que agradecido por ello, sería difícil explicar, éstas podían pasar por entrenamiento o echas en una niñez muy hiperactiva.

Me duché con rapidez y cambié aún más rápido con estilo muggle, un jean negro y una camiseta blanca con una sudadera de cuadros azul y unos tenis negros; salí del baúl luego de acomodar a Leviatán, como llamé a mi familiar, en mi hombro, compré una ración de carne para él que con unos buenos hechizos de preservación se mantenía en el laboratorio.

\- Hasta que al fin - se quejó Lady Black - Pensé que Hermione saldría primero con lo que te demoras

\- Yo me alisto por 2 - comentó Mione al final de las escaleras con un Teddy dormido en traje de oso (él tampoco se salvó de las compras, según Mione no hay ese estilo en el pasado y el material es especial para que se expanda conforme crece Teddy y así cumplir el capricho de Mione de vestirlo de animales), ella vestía un jean azul, tenis blancas y una polera crema

\- Seguros que tienen todo listo - cuestionó Lady Magia a lo que asentimos - ¿Sus baúles? - ambos palmeamos nuestros bolsillos - Bien, los verás pronto Walburga

\- Espero se pongan en contacto de inmediato o me encargaré de hacerlos sufrir - amenazó mi tía y no dudé que lo cumpliría

Lady Magia tomó nuestros hombros y el tirón familiar de la aparición fue seguido con la visión del mundo rasgarse, fue breve, pero sentí el cambio en el tiempo, nos aparecimos en medio de un bosque, al menos un bosque rodeaba la propiedad que se extendía mostrando una gran mansión de piedra gris, por fuera se veían 3 niveles, era tosca e imponente, desbordaba elegancia como peligro.

\- Bienvenidos a la Mansión Slytherin - presentó Lady Magia - Es la más cercana a Hogwarts así como también tiene un acceso directo al castillo conectado con la que fue oficina/dormitorio de Salazar, está desocupada y escondida así que no habrá problema con que lo uses

\- Podemos visitar a Teddy todo el tiempo - dijo emocionada Mione

Aun así quiero un elfo doméstico para que lo vigile cuando no estemos - añadí aunque sabía que ella estaba reacia con eso, pero Lady Magia también le dijo que los elfos domésticos les gusta servir a los magos y los necesitan para vincularse y existir

\- Por eso preferí traerlos a ésta propiedad en vez de la Mansión Drakonis - explicó Lady Magia haciendo que Mione no replicara - Ya que está lejos y no tendría una forma de viaje rápido sin alertar al viejo ese que entraste o saliste del castillo

\- Gracias Lady Magia - los dos nos inclinamos ligeramente

\- No hay porqué - le restó importancia - Ahora ya me tengo que ir - anunció - Nos veremos en algún momento, no olviden contactar a Walburga y visitar Gringotts el día del cumpleaños de Harry ni un día menos

Con un movimiento de mano como despedida desapareció de nuestra vista dejándonos a solo un paso de las protecciones de la Mansión, Mione y yo nos miramos e ingresamos juntos, pude sentir como las salas y la magia en ellas me daban una bienvenida cálida, un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo me dejó en claro que la Mansión me reconocía como su dueño.

\- ¿Qué hacemos primero? - dijo Mione mientras llegábamos a las puertas que se abrieron antes de que tocara la puerta, miré adentro y tuve una revelación

\- Primero le mando una carta a Walburga - seguí mirando dentro de la Mansión y con un movimiento de varita prendí las lámparas y velas - Segundo, limpiamos nuestras habitaciones y mañana continuamos con el resto

\- Me parece un gran plan - respondió luciendo algo cansada - ¿Pero con qué lechuza mandarás el mensaje?

\- Con las de Hogwarts por supuesto - sonreí con malicia y anticipación 


	4. Capítulo 4

Pársel = _serpiente_  
Contenido de carta = **muy pocos**  
Lengua dragón = _dragón_   
Hechizos = **_obliviate_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No fue difícil encontrar el pasaje entre la Mansión y Hogwarts.

Cómo tampoco fue difícil encontrar nuestras habitaciones, ubicadas en el ala este del tercer piso era claro que era de la familia, mientras que el ala oeste para invitados.

Hermione insistió en darme la habitación principal puesto que yo era el Lord de la Mansión, ella tomó la habitación continúa a la mía; el castillo era verdaderamente enorme por dentro, más de lo que lucía por fuera, la mayoría de adornos estaban en verde y plata, todo era muy antigua y elegante, el polvo parecía ser lo único que delataba que no había tenido dueños en mucho tiempo; no lo exploramos, acordamos dejar eso para mañana.

La habitación de Salazar tenía 3 puertas (2 marrones y una negra) alrededor de la habitación, la primera te llevaba a un baño, la segunda era un clóset y la tercera puerta de color negro conducía a su oficina en Hogwarts.

Avisé a Mione que iría a buscar una lechuza y que avisaría cuando regresaba, aliste la carta, tomé mi preciada capa y por un momento dudé ingresar o no, pero lo hice.

La magia del castillo reaccionó de inmediato dándome la bienvenida, fue cálida, amable, una suave caricia de una madre cuando llegas al hogar, y yo estaba en mi hogar, Hogwarts me reconocía como un descendiente de los fundadores y su magia se mezclaba con la mía, podía sentir a los alumnos en el gran comedor, los fantasmas en cada punto del castillo e incluso a Peeves recorriendo los pasillos.

\- Me escuchas ¿cierto? - pregunté al castillo, puede parecer estúpido, pero cuando la magia del castillo vibro supe que mi suposición era correcta - Sabes lo que deseo, no te preocupes, pronto te ayudaré a liberar tu magia

Salí del despacho de Salazar ubicado en las mazmorras, caminé rápido por los pasillos hasta la lechuceria, no me topé con nadie por los pasillos, recién empezaba la cena sin contar con que era invisible, busqué entre las lechuzas para ver cuál era de la escuela, al final me rendí.

\- Bien, quién de ustedes me haría el favor de mandar un mensaje - una lechuza marrón esbelta y muy presuntuoso se posó cerca de mí - Hola pequeña - la acaricié, extrañaba a Hedwig - Dale esto a Walburga Black, no esperes respuesta

Ululó feliz y recibió la carta en su pico, despegando en el acto hacia el cielo, la vi alejarse de los terrenos y es ahí cuando decidí irme, pasé por los pasillos devuelta a las mazmorras esquivando algunos alumnos que dejaron el gran comedor temprano.

Entré al despacho quitándome la capa y cuando ya me iba a ir lo escuché.

 _\- ¿Eres un Drakonis cierto?_ \- el siseo en la voz hizo que volteara la cabeza de golpe, el cuadro de un hombre sentado elegantemente en una silla parecida a la de Dumbledore que emplea en el Gran Comedor con un fondo de piedra gris, de aspecto severo pero hermoso, cabellos negros largos, unos ojos negros vestido con túnicas verdes con ciertos toques de plata como detalles sus manos apoyados en cada lado de la silla.

 _\- Sí, señor Slytherin_ \- respondí al reconocer al hombre, no podía ser otro - _Puedo preguntar ¿Cómo lo supo?_

 _\- Sí fueras descendiente de uno de esos idiotas de los Gaunt no podrías haber ingresado a mi Mansión_ \- explicó con simpleza - _Cuando mi casa se entrelazó con la suya, la magia del castillo no los consideró dignos y se selló por completo junto con mis bóvedas y propiedades para ellos e incluso mi título reservado solo para el que llevaría mi sangre nuevamente, digno de mi título_

 _\- Soy el nuevo Lord Drakonis-Slytherin_ \- afirmé - _Aunque aún no poseo los anillos sin embargo_

 _\- ¿A punto de cumplir tus 17?_ \- adivinó a lo que asentí - _Espero que me relates tu historia hijo, estoy ansioso por saber por qué Lady Magia te dio la oportunidad de viajar en el tiempo_

 _\- ¿Cómo?_ \- pregunté atragantándome

 _\- También tuve contacto con ella_ \- se apoyó en el respaldo - _Luego de que uno de sus hijos me dio el poder que ahora tú posees_

 _\- No recibo mi herencia aún_ \- Salazar parecía un buen tipo, y fue el primer Señor Dragón, quién mejor para instruirme - _¿Podrías enseñarme? No solo lo de mi herencia, también cómo ser un Lord Slytherin, nací bajo el estandarte de otra casa y fui huérfano criado por unos muggles por orden de un mago_

 _\- ¿Un niño mágico criado por muggles?_ \- su voz sonaba a ultraje y denotaba enojo mucho enojo - _¿Quién se atrevió a cometer semejante atrocidad?_

 _\- Dumbledore_ \- escupí con desagrado, empecé a odiar a ese viejo

 _\- Ese maldito vejete_ \- gruñó - _Godric tampoco le tiene mucha estima a esa vieja pasa, mira lo que le hizo a un hijo mío_

 _\- Es la segunda vez que me llamas hijo_ \- dije sin poder evitar señalar ese punto - _¿Por qué?_

 _\- Eres mi sangre, tanto como lo eres de Merlín_ \- mi cara debió de expresar mi confusión porque continuó - _El dragón del libro tiene mi sangre y la de Merlín en él, la cual te pasó a ti, eres mi hijo tanto como lo eres de Merlín o de tus padres de nacimiento_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al darme cuenta de que él tenía razón sobre eso, la revelación no me sentó tan mal como pensé que debería, tampoco sentí que traicionaba a mis papás por eso.

 _\- Eso es extraño_ \- confesé - _Pero funciona para mí, no tuve a mis padres para llamarles de esa manera, será agradable tener un papá ahora_

 _\- Y te instruiré en todo lo que necesites_ \- acordó con un asentamiento profundo - _Sé perfectamente todo lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico, los elfos del castillo me han mantenido informado de todo al igual que las conversaciones en la sala común de Slytherin, estoy consciente de lo que hace mi descendiente y lo que ha hecho_

 _\- ¿Me ayudarás a hacerle frente?_ \- fruncí el ceño - _Digo, él también es tu descendiente_

 _\- Pero tú eres mi hijo_ \- refutó y sacudió su mano - _Además ese idiota con sus ideales de guerra no solo revelará al mundo mágico también la población mágica será diezmada, te enseñaré a ser todo un Slytherin para enfrentarlo a él y a todos los sangre pura_

 _\- Gracias señor Slytherin_ \- dije inclinando mi cabeza

 _\- Olvídate de eso niño_ \- una sonrisa amable adornó su severo rostro - _Llámame padre o papá_

 _\- Está bien_ \- vacile un poco pero pensé qué más da él también lo era - _Papá, ¿Tengo que llevar tu cuadro?_

 _\- Hay uno en la mansión_ \- informó - _Está en la biblioteca y puedo pasear por todos los cuadros del lugar_

 _\- Bien, te veo ahí entonces_ \- me despedí abriendo la misma puerta negra por la que ingresé  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


**Tía Walburga:**

**Quería informarte que estamos en la Mansión Slytherin, ubicada en el bosque que está en el otro extremo de Hogwarts (el que no es prohibido y lleno de criaturas peligrosas), el castillo se puede ver desde mi habitación actual.**

**Hermione, el pequeño Teddy y yo estamos muy bien aquí, la Mansión es enorme y necesita limpieza, ¿Crees que podrías conseguirnos un elfo doméstico? Hay uno que deseo, se llama Dobby y sirve a la familia Malfoy, dime el precio y yo pago lo que pidan.**

**No he revisado la Red Flu así que no sé sí sigue activa ya que después de limpiar el cuarto de Hermione para que se instale lo primero que hice es escribirte y colarme al colegio para que sepas de nosotros como nos pediste.**

**Sé que quieres entrenarnos y de verdad lo necesitamos, nuestra magia es más fuerte y tenemos que volver a aprender a controlarla, por eso mañana iré al Callejón Diagon a comprar lechuzas para nosotros y comida hasta que tengamos un elfo para suplir esas necesidades.**

**Estaré a las 10 a.m al frente de la Heladería Florean Fortescue, no te preocupes tía, mis compras ya estarán listas así que no te haré esperar o alguien nos verá juntos, no es bueno que Tom me relacione con la Casa Black o la gente empiece a investigar sobre mí, al menos aún no.**

**Espero con ansias conocerte personalmente.**

**Harry Drakonis-Slytherin**

La actual Lady Black sonrió peor que un gato que atrapó al canario; se sorprendió cuando Kreacher le informó de una carta para ella enviada por una lechuza del colegio de sus hijos.

No debió de sorprenderse cuando se dio cuenta quién la mandó, ese chico era hijo de James Potter y por alguna razón era el alma gemela de su hijo Sirius, era más que obvio que encontraría la forma de ingresar al colegio y usar una de sus lechuzas sin que lo descubrieran.

Ella se encontraba mirando el tapiz familiar, como moría de ganas de borrar a Bellatrix por osar matar a su hijo, también quería reparar el lugar donde estaba Marius para que se descubriera a su hija pero no podía, aún no, Regulus y Orión lo verían y se reclamaría a la chica bajo su tutela, entonces Potter podría arrepentirse de cortejarla y todo se haría más caótico no, tenía que esperar; solo le quedó mirar el lugar donde descansaba la imagen de Sirius.

Contrario a lo que todos pensaban, ella no había borrado a Sirius del árbol genealógico cuando se fue, lo hizo cuando se graduó de Hogwarts e insultó abiertamente a la familia.

Ésta vez podré proteger a la familia - se dijo así misma quemando la carta que le envío su sobrino, era mejor que nadie supiera sobre él.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Hey Remsy - llamó su atención James lanzando una almohada en su dirección - Estás ido desde la cena

\- ¿Al fin te interesaste en una chica? - cuestionó Sirius alzando sus cejas de forma sugestiva

\- ¿O piensas en una broma? - cuestionó ésta vez Peter

\- Lo siento chicos - contestó acomodándose mejor en su cama - Es éste aroma que capté en el castillo que no me deja en paz

\- Yo no percibí ninguno y eso que tengo nariz de sabueso - aportó Black

\- Mi olfato es mejor que el tuyo Pad - volvió a aspirar - De todas formas ya se dispersó

\- Debe ser alguna poción de Slughorn - dijo James quitándole importancia mientras se metía a su cama - Pronto será luna llena y puedes oler hasta lo que está en las mazmorras

\- Prongs tiene razón Moony - concordó Sirius - No debes preocuparte

\- Sí debe ser eso - dejó caer el tema fácilmente porque él tampoco lo comprendía, el aroma había echo saltar a su lobo como un cachorrito y le había presionado para buscar la fuente, también despertó algo en Moony que solo sucedía con sus amigos: protección

\- No debe ser nada - se convenció antes de meterse a la cama él también.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El Emporio de la Lechuza sí que tenía lechuzas de todo tipo, pero fue fácil para Harry escoger las suyas, una lechuza nival como Hedwig, y una marrón para Mione, esperaba que le gustará ya que le recordó el color de su cabello antes de mostrar su verdadero tono.

Las compras de la comida estaban en una sola bolsa y las jaulas encogidas de ambas lechuzas junto a su comida estaban en otra. Solo le quedaba esperar a que Lady Black se apareciera frente a la heladería y podía irse del Callejón Diagon aunque era temprano y no había mucha gente y era un cambio agradable que nadie lo conociera, no podía dejar de preocuparse que alguien se acercara y preguntara quién era y no sabría qué responder.

Un "crack" lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el sonido característico de la aparición le avisó que Walburga había llegado puntual, como se esperaría de una Lady.

Con un asentamiento de cabeza como saludo en público, Lady Black extendió su mano aprovechando que nadie veía y Harry no dudó en cogerla y con otro "crack" ambos se desaparecieron para aparecer afuera de la Mansión Slytherin.

\- Tía Walburga - Harry se inclinó respetuoso - Bienvenida a mi hogar

\- Es bueno ver que tienes modales decentes - aprobó Walburga siguiéndolo hasta la entrada, entrecerrando los ojos ante la sonrisa descarada del niño - Pero no suficientes, hay mucho para hacer y solo 4 meses antes de que te presentes en sociedad, 5 para que entres a Hogwarts y los dos tienen que actuar como perfectos sangre puras

\- Lo sabemos tía Walburga - asintió Harry a sus palabras dejando pasar primero a Lady Black a su mansión - También tenemos a Salazar Slytherin dispuesto a ayudar con eso, su retrato para ser específico

Los ojos de la matriarca Black se abrieron en asombro y un brillo excitado que le hizo recordar a Sirius apareció - ¿Qué esperas para presentármelo niño? - demandó ganando la risa del actual Señor Slytherin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**31 de Julio**

\- ¿Seguro que está bien la carta? - preguntó por quinta vez Mione

\- Tú misma la corregiste - señalé con exasperación

\- Léela de nuevo en voz alta - pidió mientras cogía a Teddy

**Estimado Director Dumbledore:**

**Saludos cordiales al actual director del Colegio que nuestro ancestro ayudó a fundar.**

**Somos magos instruidos en casa desde temprana edad, pero por razones que escapan a nuestro control esto ya no será posible, y la necesidad de los exámenes ÉXTASIS nos lleva a ingresar a un colegio para rendir de la mejor forma posible.**

**Tenemos entre nuestras opciones Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, pero quisiéramos ingresar al Colegio que nuestro ancestro colaboró en crear.**

**Le adjuntamos nuestros resultados TIMOs para evaluar nuestro rendimiento y aceptarnos en tan prestigiosa escuela.**

**Lord Drakonis-Slytherin**

**Y Lady Slytherin**

\- ¿Deberíamos poner nuestros nombres? - dijo insegura

\- No lo creo - negué con la cabeza - No sabemos qué nombre nos colocó Lady Magia, tú te quedas con Hermione, no es un nombre común entre muggles así que no veo problema, pero el mío sí lo es

\- ¿Crees que acepte? - su pánico por caso contrario se notaba en su voz aunque lo disimulaba muy bien removiendo los cabellos rubios de Teddy

\- Claro que aceptará - bufé - Ese idiota apenas sepa que hay un Lord Slytherin va a quererme tener bajo su vigilancia y posiblemente quiera que me una a él

\- Por eso pusiste que tienes otros dos colegios en la mira - razonó lo que me pareció extraño

\- Así es - afirmé - Hemos alimentado el castillo con nuestra magia y fácil le está dando problemas, va a querer saber sí somos la causa de eso aunque nunca hayamos entrado antes para él

\- No nos responderá de inmediato - soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba a Teddy en el suelo de mi despacho en el primer piso - Querrá tenernos en la espera

\- Cuento con eso - sonreí un poco desquiciado - Por mientras, Lord y Lady Slytherin tienen que hacer apariciones públicas y varias familias querrán tener nuestro favor o que nosotros lo tengamos de ellos

\- Provocaras al viejo - dedujo

\- No veo como una salida con Regulus Black provoque a alguien - dije inocente sacándole una sonrisa

\- Muy bien mi Lord - se burló ella - Manda esa carta y vamos a Gringotts, a ésta hora debe haber suficiente gente en el banco

\- Muy bien mi Lady - respondí siguiéndole el juego, le di la carta a mi lechuza Snow y la mandé directo a Hogwarts - Dobby - llamé y el elfo de ojos saltones apareció con su uniforme que Mione insistió en darle aunque creo que le incomoda - Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, que ningún mago o bruja te vea a ti o a Teddy, y cuando salgamos de Gringotts te apareces directo a la Mansión

\- Sí señor, Dobby recuerda señor, Dobby hará lo que el amo Harry ordene - respondió con entusiasmo, no dejaba de ser el elfo con demasiado azúcar en la sangre que conocí

\- Vámonos - apresuró Mione parándose con gracia de su asiento y vaciando su cara de emoción alguna como tía Walburga nos enseñó - La tía Walburga nos maldecirá hasta el olvido sí no llegamos a tiempo a la Mansión para tu celebración de cumpleaños

Con ese feliz pensamiento abandonamos la Mansión y por Red Flu llegamos al Caldero Chorreante, la cantidad de gente en el pub nos informó de la cantidad que abría en el Callejón Diagon, no entendía la necesidad de hacer las compras escolares de forma tardía.

No nos detuvimos a pedir información, era mejor que pareciera que ya sabíamos cómo ingresar, fuimos a la parte de atrás bajo la atenta mirada de todos y abrimos el pasaje, la gente, los colores y la magia del lugar nos dio la bienvenida, niños corriendo de un lado a otro, padres peleando en las tiendas por la cola y demás.

Nos abrimos paso hasta Gringotts lo mejor que pudimos y para nuestra gratificación había un montón de brujas y magos que comentarán nuestra existencia.

Fuimos al primer duende que vimos desocupado ya que estaba haciendo sus cuentas y esperamos a que terminara.

\- Buenos días - un gruñido en respuesta - Venimos a una cita con el Director Ragnok

Y como esperábamos la bulla en el banco se redujo, los jadeos sorprendidos y susurros no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¿Y quién lo busca? - el goblin torció su boca en una mueca de burla en su horrenda cara

\- Lord Drakonis-Slytherin - las exclamaciones y susurros aumentaron, parecía que la población mágica a nuestras espaldas creció - Y su hermana Lady Slytherin

El goblin estaba pálido y su expresión cambió drásticamente, Ragnok informó de nuestra llegada por lo que veo - Disculpe señor, siganme

\- Dejamos a una buena cantidad de personas impresionadas - comentó Hermione

\- Lo hicimos - asentí mientras sentía varias miradas a mi espalda

Recorrimos el laberinto de pasadizos y puertas de nuevo sin poder recordar el camino, aunque fue mucho más rápido que la otra vez, cuando ingresamos, Ragnok dejó en claro que no quería perder tiempo en formalismos.

\- Aquí están sus papeles de nacimiento - señaló a los folios en su escritorio - También de sus padres, uno para su ahijado y sus papeles de custodia, todo está certificado por Gringotts y el Ministerio, ningún papel va a salir de aquí claro está como protección de ambos así que nadie le dará una ojeada.

Ambos asentimos mirando nuestros nombres - Ahora soy Harrison James Drakonis-Slytherin, ¿Es seguro tener el nombre de mi padre? - fue una pregunta al aire pero Mione contestó

\- No es como sí lo fueras a divulgar tampoco - tuve que asentir de acuerdo - Soy Hermione Slytherin ahora

\- Te lo dije - festeje - Dobby - el elfo se mostró junto con Teddy que pidió los brazos de Mione - El nombre de Teddy sigue siendo Edward Remus pero ahora Smith

\- ¿Por qué Smith? - preguntó Mione - Es una familia sangre pura hasta dónde sé

\- Sí, descendiente de Helga Hufflepuff como usted - comentó Ragnok - La familia está extinta, nadie reclamará al niño

\- Muy bien entonces - dije revisando lo demás - Se supone que hemos viajado, nos escondimos del mundo, no será difícil fingir eso

\- ¿Ya tienen una historia de respaldo? - preguntó Ragnok interesado

\- Así es, Mione será mi gemela, de ahí - asentí dejando los papeles en su escritorio - Hemos decidido que decir parte de la verdad hará que no podamos contradecirnos de forma eventual

\- Y también nos dará el respaldo de nuestro odio hacia Tom - completó Mione

Un ruido en la puerta detuvo nuestra conversación, Ragnok hizo pasar a un duende que portaba 3 cajas entre sus manos.

\- Puedes retirarte - ordenó Ragnok siendo obedecido en el acto - Aquí están los anillos de Señorío junto al de Herencia

Mione y yo nos miramos, era obvio que ella era mi primera heredera para la Casa Slytherin secundada solo por Teddy ya que no tenía hijos propios, en el caso de los Drakonis no podía pasar el título a no ser que el bendito dragón ese del libro te considerara digno.

Ragnok nos dio los anillos correspondientes y esperó a que los abriéramos, el anillo Drakonis era de obsidiana y un dragón, un Colacuerno Húngaro no menos rugiendo era el emblema de dicha casa, me lo puse en el dedo corazón de mi mano derecha y sentí a Leviatán moverse gustoso alrededor de mi muñeca izquierda donde reposaba la mayor parte del tiempo, la magia del anillo me envolvió y un leve destello brilló en él hasta que se ajustó perfectamente en mi dedo.

\- Le recomiendo no juntar las casas más allá de su nombre - aconsejó Ragnok, aunque no era necesario, era algo que ya sabía

El anillo Slytherin era de plata, una serpiente verde enroscada enseñando los colmillos con un fondo verde más oscuro era el emblema, me lo coloqué en el dedo anular y al igual que el anterior su magia me envolvió con cierta calidez. A Mione parecía que su anillo mostró resistencia pero luego la aceptó, era más pequeño y delicado que el mío pero eso era normal.

\- Ragnok - llamé su atención - Tenemos con nosotros nuestros baúles que trajimos, los míos los colocarás en la Bóveda Slytherin, los de Hermione en la Bóveda de fideicomiso que se le abrió como mi hermana, y quiero que una se abra a nombre de mi ahijado.

Sacamos los baúles encogidos y los devolvimos al tamaño original, solo quedaban nuestro dinero ya que lo demás que estaba ahí lo dejamos en nuestra casa, sabía que Ragnok se ocuparía personalmente de todo esto.

\- Voy a comenzar a tomar activos como Lord Slytherin - le comunique - Pienso agrandar la fortuna Drakonis para el siguiente Lord pero por el momento tendrá que esperar, sabes qué inversiones me van a convenir en el mundo mágico como muggle así que te dejo eso a tu criterio como el encargado de mis cuentas y las de mi hermana

Ragnok parecía algo sorprendido pero a la vez complacido - Como guste Lord Slytherin, todo por un precio justo

\- No esperaba menos - admití con una ligera sonrisa, los Goblins eran buenos en la guerra y el dinero - También quería saber de una forma en la que podamos acceder a nuestro dinero sin tener que estar viniendo a Gringotts

\- Por supuesto - sacó 4 monederos de cuero, 2 marrones y 2 negros, se los había visto una vez a algunos magos en el Callejón, uno de cada uno parecía más delicado, femenino - Los marrones son para acceder a dinero muggle, se cambia de forma automática con solo decir la cantidad, los negros son para el dinero mágico, funcionan igual; Lady Magia me pidió que se los diera, mencionó algo sobre no estar sonando a monedas al caminar, una gota de su sangre de cada uno y solo ustedes podrán acceder a él y quién traté de robarles pues - una sonrisa sádica adornó el rostro del duende y supe que no sería bonito o agradable

Mione y yo así lo hicimos, los más delicados fueron a ella, su diseño era lo único que cambiaba, lo guardamos bien terminado nuestro drenaje de sangre y nos paramos para irnos.

\- Un gusto hacer negocios contigo Ragnok - dije en forma de despedida

\- Igualmente Lord Drakonis, le estaré enviando una lechuza indicando las inversiones y ganancias - aseguró

\- Confío que así será Ragnok - incliné mi cabeza un poco y él me correspondió para mí sorpresa

\- Estaremos de regreso en unas horas Dobby - escuché decir a Hermione - Procura que duerma solo una hora, y sí no llegamos antes deja pasar a Lady Black

\- Sí señorita Hermione - respondió Dobby cargando a Teddy - Dobby cumplirá lo dicho por la señorita Hermione

Con un ligero pop Dobby y mi ahijado desaparecieron.

\- Es hora de ir a pasear - dije desanimado, porque Mione quería comprar un juego nuevo de ropa, ésta vez unas especiales para que lleven el emblema de la familia

\- Tú también quieres comprar esas argollas para las lechuzas - acusó ella mientras salíamos de la oficina de Ragnok

\- Las familias normalmente las tienen - me defendí y ella sólo río.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**3 de Agosto**

\- Es un viejo muy presuntuoso - se quejó Lady Black - ¿Quién manda un Fénix a dejar una carta? Es un mal uso para una criatura tan noble

Fawkes se acababa de ir luego de dejarme la respuesta de Dumbledore, tenía que darle la razón a mi tía sobre su excentricidad - Nos aceptaron - dije fuerte para que Hermione me oyera sobre los balbuceos eufóricos de Teddy - Pide saber qué clases tomaremos para darnos la lista de lo que necesitaremos

\- ¿Tomarás Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia? - preguntó Hermione luego mientras creaba animales con su varita para Teddy

\- Claro que las tomará - se apresuró a decir Lady Black retando a que la contradigan

\- Al igual que Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - dije sin dar mi brazo a torcer - Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones, Historia de la Magia, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Herbología los mantendremos, ¿Astronomía?

\- Lo harán - ordenó Walburga, ambos rodamos los ojos

\- Me pregunto qué profesor tendremos éste año en Historia y Defensa - dijo Mione al aire

\- No lo sé - una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mi tía - Pero Regulus me dijo que la escuela se volvió loca cuando el profesor Binns desapareció de entre los fantasmas y encontraron vestigios de exorcismo

\- Con tal de que nadie lo relacione con nosotros - me encogí de hombros mientras buscaba pergamino para responder a Dumbledore sobre nuestras asignaturas

\- ¿Cuándo vendrá Regulus? - consultó Hermione, ambos conocimos al hijo menor de los Black, él solo sabía que nuestros padres habían muerto y la tía Walburga era mi madrina por orden de ella, así que él nos llamaba primos, debo admitir que ésa fue una forma muy prudente de explicar mi relación con ella; Regulus era muy parecido a Sirius aunque el color de ojos era más suave y su postura era más rígida sin contar que era más bajo de lo que Sirius a su edad según Walburga

\- Vendrá para ir con Harrison a comprar los útiles escolares, insistió en comprarlos contigo - explicó con simpleza, asentí ya que Hermione no le gustaba salir mucho por no dejar solo a Teddy, menos ahora que ya no estaríamos con él, tampoco se me pasó por alto el tono de Walburga en mi nombre, se sintió ultrajada de que no tenía un nombre de estrella o constelación como dicta la tradición Black

\- Será lo propicio para aparecer en público y acrecentar los rumores sobre nosotros - acordé y recibí una sonrisa de aprobación de mi tía

\- Ya quiero estar en Hogwarts - comentó Mione - Pero me duele dejar a Teddy

\- Igual yo Hermione - le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras sellaba la carta a Dumbledore con el emblema Drakonis - Pero está a una puerta de distancia


	5. Capítulo 5

1 de septiembre llegó más rápido de lo que cualquiera podía esperar, los rumores del nuevo Lord de dos casas que se creían extintas revolucionó el Mundo Mágico.

Todos estaban expectantes a la aparición del bello y joven Lord, los Lores de otras Nobles Casas esperaban poder unirlo en matrimonio a través de sus hijas. La misma situación pasaba con su hermosa hermana que muy pocas veces salía en público pero ya había ganado la atención de varios herederos sangre pura tanto por su belleza como el nombre que la respaldaba.

La Estación de Kings Cross estaba repleta tanto de magos y brujas que despedían a sus familiares que partían rumbo a Hogwarts como los que solo habían ido para dar un vistazo de los nuevos misterios del Mundo Mágico, varios reporteros estaban ocultos por el lugar para tomar imágenes de ellos.

No se sabía cómo, pero la información de que ambos ingresarían al Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se había dado a conocer al público en general que ahora esperaba verlos abordar el tren.

Solo por seguir la tradición, ambos tenían sus baúles encogidos en sus bolsillos y sus lechuzas en sus jaulas caminando a través de la pared en medio de los andenes 9 y 10.

La cantidad de personas los sorprendió aunque sus rostros no lo expresaran, no lo dirían en voz alta pero les gustaba saber que habían muchos más magos que en su tiempo; entre el mar de cabezas ignoraron las que se fijaban en ellos y murmuraban, inconscientemente buscaron cabezas rojas pero también trataban de ubicar a dos pelinegros que prometieron ir a despedirse de ellos.

\- Hey ¡Harrison! - ambos voltearon a ver al pelinegro que se acercaba con porte elegante hacia ellos - Creímos que llegarían más tarde

\- Disculpa Regulus - contestó con una breve sonrisa que fue captada por un fotógrafo - Pero Hermione quiso hacer una inspección de su baúl de último minuto

\- Es una mujer precavida - comentó una voz que sí bien no era suave transmitió algo de calidez a los 3 jóvenes - Aunque la puntualidad prima sobre todo

\- No han perdido el tren y eso es suficiente mujer - habló el hombre que venía caminando a su lado, Lord Orión Black actual Jefe de la Casa Black, un hombre alto de buen porte, igual a Sirius pero con una rigidez que no correspondía al Heredero Black, y sus ojos grises más oscuros - Un gusto verlos de nuevo Lord Drakonis-Slytherin, Lady Slytherin - inclinó la cabeza a cada uno

\- El gusto es nuestro Lord Black - respondió el joven Lord inclinando su cabeza igual que el otro señor - Lady Black como siempre tan hermosa

\- Y tú muy adulador - respondió la matriarca Black saltándose el protocolo dirigiendo miradas frías a todos los que miraban al pequeño grupo - Será mejor que suban al tren, no encontrarán compartimento vacío en caso contrario

\- Ella tiene razón Harry - habló Mione empezando su recorrido al lado de Lady Black

\- Será mejor que las sigamos o nos harán la vida difícil - comentó Lord Black ganando risas suaves de los dos adolescentes

Lo que no se percató ninguno fue del joven bajito y regordete con ojos pequeños y cabello marrón sucio que escuchó la conversación y veía aturdido a los padres de uno de sus amigos, peleó con las personas que se interponían en su camino hacia el tren rojo, esperaba con ansias contarles a sus amigos lo que vieron y quién sabe capaz tendrían un nuevo objetivo de bromas.  
  


~~~~~~~~~

\- Espero recibir noticias suyas estando en Hogwarts - comentó de forma casual Walburga, pero todos notaron la amenaza explícita

\- Por supuesto Lady Black - contestó Harry - Me aseguraré que reciba un búho del pequeño Reggie todas las semanas

\- Eres mi mayor por solo un año - se quejó el joven Black

\- Y por eso eres pequeño Reg - interrumpió Hermione sonriendo

\- Hablo en serio - su voz fría y severa logró sacar una rápida respuesta de los jóvenes - Y por amor a Salazar, Merlín y Morgana no se metan en problemas y sí lo hacen que no los atrapen

Los más grandes tragaron grueso con la invocación de esos nombres, no se les pasó la amenaza de que los acusaría con los retratos de dichas personas sí se atrevían a ser atrapados en problemas o causándolos.

El silbato del tren los salvó de recibir una diatriba de Lady Black, se despidieron rápido de los Lores más viejos y caminaron buscando un compartimento vacío, los más grandes buscaron el que estaba al fondo, el que siempre usaban en su tiempo para evitar a todos los demás.

 _\- Leviatán quédate quieto_ \- ordenó gruñendo el dueño de dicho dragón - _El que no me provoques heridas no quiere decir que no me duela_

\- ¿No lo alimentaste? - cuestionó el joven Black que tenía cierta admiración y miedo por el familiar de su más reciente amigo

\- Fue a cazar antes de salir - contó el joven pelinegro - Es un joven dragón ya y no debo de alimentarlo como a un bebé

\- Chicos se apuran - se quejó la pelinegro frente al compartimento habitual, no se percató de la bulla que salía de él o del hechizo de privacidad que ciertamente no le afectaba, simplemente lo abrió sin prestar atención adentro - Quiero descansar un rato antes de arribar a Hogwarts

\- Aquí no vas a poder - comentó una voz divertida adentro del compartimento que le hizo voltear la cabeza y detenerse por las personas que vio

\- Eso te pasa por dar vueltas en tu habitación verificando tu baúl en vez de dormir - riño divertido su hermano antes de detenerse a su lado y hacer la misma observación que ella

\- Lugar ocupado chicos - canturreo el que se parecía a uno de ellos antes de que los cambios por la magia familiar se efectuara - Sí no es mucha molestia - señaló la puerta

\- Lo sentimos - respondió el joven que se recuperó más rápido que su hermana - Vamos hermana, no quiero que me golpees por tu falta de sueño

Cerró la puerta de inmediato antes de que los 4 jóvenes adentro rieran por el último comentario.

\- Harry - murmuró aturdida aún

\- Lo sé Mione - susurró usando cada gramo de su reciente habilidad oclumante para no dejar ver sus emociones - Se veían tan... vivos

\- Oigan chicos - llamó el joven Regulus que se separó por el llamado de un compañero de clases suyo - Encontré uno libre

No se lo pensaron dos veces y siguieron al mago más joven para poder tranquilizarse.

El viaje fue tranquilo y pacífico, comentaron de todo y al mismo tiempo de nada, Regulus trataba de informarles la actitud de cada profesor, los otros dos solo se alegraban de que no había muchas diferencias en la actitud de sus profesores en ésa época.

Los dos hombres se llenaron de golosinas del carrito bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione que les echaba bronca por gastar el dinero de esa forma, ambos la ignoraban muy bien.

Ya se estaban acercando a Hogwarts cuando el compartimento se abrió de forma abrupta.

Un rubio de cabellos largos y lisos, ojos grises pálidos, piel pálida y cara puntiaguda recorrió su vista por los ocupantes y cayeron en Hermione de forma evaluadora, pero se detuvo de forma más significativo en el muchacho de ojos verdes recorriéndolo entero.

\- Me dijeron que Lord Slytherin estaba aquí - sonrió de forma supuestamente amable - Debes ser tú, yo soy Lucius Malfoy, heredero de la Casa Malfoy

\- Lord Harrison Drakonis-Slytherin - se presentó el oji verde - Un gusto conocerlo Heredero Malfoy, le presento a mi hermana Lady Hermione Slytherin

\- Un gusto conocer a alguien tan hermosa como su usted - respondió galante tomando su mano para besarla

\- Y por supuesto debe conocer a Regulus Black - terminó de presentar

\- Black - dijo seco mirando al más joven

\- Malfoy - correspondió con más frialdad el pequeño del grupo, no le agrada Malfoy y podía decir que el sentimiento era mutuo

\- Será un placer - su voz inquietó al pelinegro mayor pero no tanto como su mirada - Tenerlos en Hogwarts y poder conocerlos con profundidad

\- Que la rivalidad de las casas no impida eso - sonrió a sabiendas Harry sin poder evitarlo - Es bien conocido que la mayoría de Slytherins no hablan con otros que no sean de su propia casa

\- Eso no impediría una alianza - le restó importancia el mayor - Es mejor que se vayan cambiando, ya estamos llegando a Hogwarts

Cuando la puerta se cerró todos soltaron un fuerte respiro y los dos hermanos miraron a Regulus por una explicación.

\- No se lo tomen personal - calmó el menor - Lucius se enrolla con todo lo que se mueve que tenga buen aspecto, el que ustedes tengan un apellido tan importante es solo un plus a sus intentos

\- No le dejaré acercarse a mi hermana - gruñó sobre protector Harry - Y mucho menos a mí a menos que sea a 10 metros de distancia

\- Yo me preocuparía más por ti - comentó Hermione un poco pálida - Viste cómo te miró, parecías comida para él

\- Que intente algo si quiera y Leviatán lo tendrá de aperitivo - se sacudió involuntariamente y acarició a su familiar en su muñeca - ¿Cierto mi niño?

El dragón gruñó de acuerdo, el rubio no le gustó para nada.

\- Él tenía razón, ya estamos cerca será mejor que nos cambiemos - apresuró Regulus y los dos hermanos se apresuraron a hacerlo

No faltó mucho para que llegaran a Hogwarts, esperaron un poco hasta que los pasillos se libraron de niños excitados corriendo, Hermione le encogió el baúl al joven Black para que se lo llevara con él, los habían visto juntos muchas veces y Dumbledore podría querer revisar su equipaje.

Estaban conversando entretenidos sobre cómo harían los mayores con todas las clases que tenían y lo molesta que estaría Walburga sí no presentaban calificaciones excelentes, cuando el pelinegro mayor se tropezó con otro joven de piel canela, cabello negro desordenado y ojos avellanas.

\- Oh lo siento - trató de ayudarlo a levantarse

\- Ten más cuidado a la próxima - gruñó el otro poniéndose de pie rechazando la ayuda y yéndose mascullando - Sucia serpiente todas son iguales

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó atónito - Ni siquiera estoy clasificado y le pedí disculpas

\- Lo siento amigo - se disculpó Regulus - Fue porque te vio conmigo

\- Eso no le da derecho de ser un grosero idiota - gruñó molesto porque sabía que su padre era así a esa edad

\- Hablaremos de sus modales luego, ahora tenemos que tomar los carruajes - avisó la mujer del grupo jalando a sus acompañantes

\- ¿No quieren ir en los botes? - se burló Regulus con sorna

\- Y dañar nuestra reputación antes de llegar - se hizo el ofendido el mayor - Estás demente

Los 3 se rieron cogiendo el último carruaje que para su mayor placer estaba vacío, continuaron su plática volviéndole a repetir al menor que no importaba la casa a la que fueran los mayores no dejarían de hablarle, eran familia y la familia no se daba la espalda, ya habían hablado con él antes que no podían ingresar a Slytherin y su madre también estuvo de acuerdo, ahí estarían expuesto a los hijos de mortífagos y futuros mortífagos sin contar la vigilancia que les tendrían junto a la exposición de sus secretos.

En las puertas del castillo sin embargo, se encontraron a un grupo muy peculiar.

\- Querido primo - esa voz odiosa no tenía el toque de locura que ellos recordaban - No nos presentas a tus nuevos amigos

\- Bellatrix - saludó Regulus de forma rígida

\- Bellatrix Lestrange, actualmente Black, era una belleza al ojo, una dama de buen nombre y poder que se notaba con solo estar a su lado, no tenía esa excentricidad que los años en Azkaban le dieron y no había la locura tan detallada en su mirada. A su lado el más joven de los Lestrange, Rabastan, el hermano de Rodolphus que sería el futuro marido de Bella; Narcissa Black, hermana menor de Bella y la única rubia viva de la familia Black, también se encontraba ahí junto a Lucius Malfoy que miraba sonriente al pequeño de ojos verdes, más atrás también se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros grasientos y nariz ganchuda de piel pálida rozando lo enfermizo y ojos oscuros, Severus Snape, el futuro profesor de ellos.

\- ¿Y bien? - exigió la mayor de las Black

\- No es tu deber presentarnos Regulus - cortó Harry cuando el menor iba a responder - Mi nombre es Lord Harrison Drakonis-Slytherin, ella es mi hermana Lady Hermione Slytherin

La cara de Bella y el resto cambiaron de forma abrupta menos la de Lucius que seguía con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Es un honor conocer al nuevo Lord de dichas casas - elogió Bella - Mi nombre es Bellatrix Black, ella - señaló a la otra mujer del grupo - Es mi hermana menor Narcissa Black, el de aquí es Rabastan Lestrange - señaló al de cabellos castaños, luego señaló a Lucius que la interrumpió diciendo que ya se conocían

\- Es un gusto conocer a integrantes de tan distinguidas familias - respondió Hermione guardando compostura con una sonrisa afable, un resoplido dirigió su atención al futuro profesor de pociones

\- Disculpe creo que no nos presentaron - pidió Harry no queriendo caer en el lado malo del joven Severus

\- Severus Snape - su voz fría y mirada severa pudo intimidar a los chicos sí no estuvieran acostumbrados a peores

\- Un gusto - respondieron ambos hermanos sorprendiendo a los otros, habían practicado esa interacción de gemelos basada en los gemelos Weasley, el que hayan sido amigos de años les sirvió de mucho

\- Es mejor que pasemos - dijo Narcissa - No encontraremos lugar y los de primero ya llegan

Se despidieron del grupo y del pequeño Reg que ambos adoptaron como un pequeño primo o hermanito, ambos sabían que él lo necesitaba.

\- Hogwarts siempre nos dará la bienvenida ¿No? - comentó Hermione sintiendo la magia del castillo rodearla

\- Es nuestro hogar Mione - concordó él - Será mejor que nos desilusionemos, no quiero entrar con los de primero

No escucharíamos el final de eso sí la tía Walburga se entera - ella río y agitó su varita para desaparecer al igual que su hermano lanzando también un encantamiento de silencio

Esperaron en las puertas del gran comedor a la profesora McGonagall ya que éstas ya estaban cerradas, ingresaron y se quedaron al lado de las puertas, la selección comenzó y aprovecharon el tiempo para buscar personas conocidas.

\- Mamá - susurró Harry al encontrar una cabellera rojiza como fuego y hermosos rulos, piel pálida y según las fotografías unos ojos verde esmeralda

\- Es hermosa - comentó Hermione

\- Lo sé - contestó contemplando a la joven hermosa que era su madre, la más bella mujer que alguna vez vio

\- Hay muchos futuros mortífagos - comentó viendo la mesa de Slytherin y Ravenclaw

\- Solo sabemos que Bellatrix tiene la marca - Walburga y Reggie le habían dicho que la obtuvo el año pasado - Es muy poderosa sí la aceptó sin terminar sus estudios

\- Sabemos de primera mano eso - el tono oscuro con que lo mencionó Hermione le hizo recordar esa vez que ...

\- La selección aún no termina - dijo Dumbledore callando a todos y sacando de sus pensamientos a los dos hermanos - Éste año recibí una solicitud muy peculiar - ambos se miraron, no les gustaba como iba esto - Dos alumnos que estudiaron en casa y que desean culminar su último año de estudios aquí, cómo podía negarme a aceptarlos sí su ancestro fue uno de los fundadores, nada menos que Salazar Slytherin - maldito viejo pensaron - Bienvenidos Lord Drakonis-Slytherin y Lady Slytherin

Querían matar al viejo pero se contuvieron de expresarlo, rompiendo el hechizo desilusionador y silenciador, aparecieron caminando por el centro de las 4 mesas ganando miradas de asombro entre la población femenina y masculina en ambas partes.

 _\- Maldito viejo, sí no lo mato es porque no quiero ir a Azkaban_ \- siseo bajo Harry tratando de mantenerse sereno mientras caminaba con gracia y elegancia sin parecer arrogante o dueño del mundo pero dejando en claro que él tenía poder como le enseñó que hiciera Salazar, Hermione caminaba de forma similar, sus máscaras bien puestas que no revelaban emoción - _Usar las rencillas de las casas para poner al colegio en nuestra contra_

 _\- Sabíamos que lo haría_ \- trató de mediar ella aunque también quería cruciarlo - _No nos servirá de nada dejar en claro nuestro obvio resentimiento hacia él_

 _\- Tienes razón_ \- asintió de forma casi imperceptible cuando llegaron al frente de McGonagall y del sombrero

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó el sombrero cuando los tuvo delante - ¡Pero qué maravilla! - río encantado apagando los susurros del alumnado mientras se posaba en la cabeza de Mione - Hace tiempo que no teníamos a herederos de los fundadores - ahora se pasó a la cabeza de Harry - ¡Sí, sí, grandeza veo grandeza! - volvió a reposar en el taburete - Helga estaría orgullosa, Rowena estaría envidiosa, Godric ciertamente estaría maravillado con ustedes y Salazar no puede tener a tan grandes representantes en su casa - volvió a reír para ponerse serio - ¡Qué difícil!

\- El sombrero de Godric Gryffindor - saludó Harry con una sonrisa - Es un honor conocernos al fin

El sombrero río de forma cómplice, claro que se habían conocido antes y llegado a un acuerdo previo - El honor es mío, me sentí decepcionado de que la sangre de Salazar no viniera a Hogwarts

\- Eso está cambiando - respondió Hermione con una sonrisa amable pero Harry vio lo que escondió

\- Oh Lady Slytherin, una mente como la suya dejará en alto el nombre de su casa - Hermione trató de controlar el sonrojo que quería aparecer puesto que sabía que el sombrero se refería a otras casas, Harry sonrió no solo complacido tenía en ella impresa el orgullo

\- Quisiera seguir hablando con usted sombrero - interrumpió Harry - Pero me temo que no podemos retrasar más la cena de bienvenida

\- Por supuesto, por supuesto - río entre dientes o al menos sonó así - Pero no prometo no demorarme en su selección es una decisión difícil por lo poco que pude ver

\- Tómese su tiempo - Harry estiró la mano para darle a entender a Hermione que se adelantará, ella lo hizo con una precisión y elegancia que haría enorgullecer al cuadro de Morgana que consiguieron se pasara desde el castillo a la Mansión, el Señor de los Dragones podía sentir las miradas de todos en su espalda y por una vez agradeció el tener experiencia con ello

¿Cómo lo hice? - le preguntó el sombrero a Hermione en su mente

Excelente diría yo - felicitó ella

Helga estaría orgullosa de eso no hay duda - fue sincero él - Te puse en Gryffindor antes pero has cambiado, Ravenclaw tampoco sería para ti, te los comerías vivos, entiendo sus motivos para no estar en Slytherin pero esa es su casa

Por favor - soltó un suspiro mental - Slytherin es peligroso para nosotros

Gryffindor no lo es menos - advirtió con un gruñido - Serán serpientes entre leones y eso puede ser perjudicial para ustedes

Él también es heredero de Gryffindor, no puedo estar una casa separada de él, solo así me protegerá - insistió - Además sería mejor para la unión de casas y lo sabes

Bien bien - dijo resignado y suspirando exageradamente - Cumpliré el pedido de ustedes herederos

Gracias - suspiró tranquila

Muy bien, tu casa será ¡Gryffindor! - anunció lo último en voz alta, la mayoría se sorprendió y hasta la profesora McGonagall no daba crédito a lo dicho por el sombrero pero extrañamente la casa de Hufflepuff se le dio por aplaudir la decisión

Hermione se paró con movimientos delicados y sin expresión de felicidad o amargura, Harry también vacío las emociones en su rostro pero ellos sabían, sus ojos los delataban ante ellos, estaban felices de que lo lograran, se miraron por unos segundos en los cuáles ella se quitó el sombrero y se lo entregó a su hermano antes de que él sin dar un segundo vistazo a donde su hermana se iba, fue hacia el taburete y se colocó el sombrero.

No eres el mismo Gryffindor de antes - comentó el sombrero

¿De nuevo ésta conversación? - preguntó algo aburrido

Solo quiero hacerte entrar en razón - se defendió el sombrero - Tu hermana ya está a salvo en la casa de los leones, tú bien podrías ir a la de las serpientes, serías admirado, venerado y podrías conseguir más poder

Me pedirían repudiarla y lo sabes - cortó - Puedo hacer todo eso desde la casa de los leones, soy descendiente de Gryffindor tanto como lo soy de Slytherin, León y Serpiente, y eso lo sabes

Mi señor solo te pido reconsideración - trató de persuadir el sombrero

Ya he hablado con mi padre y él dio su aprobación - insistió el heredero - Quiero poder estar cerca a mis padres, a mi pareja y en la casa de las serpientes no podré

Eres un necio y un tonto Harry Potter - mencionó el sombrero - Te pareces a Gryffindor sin duda, ¡Bien! Tu casa será ¡Gryffindor! - gritó por lo alto y la casa de Slytherin permaneció en silencio igual que la de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff dieron aplausos corteses, el discurso del sombrero los intrigó en demasía.

Harry se quitó el sombrero y se lo entregó con una sonrisa amable a la profesora McGonagall que se la devolvió, se giró para encaminarse hasta el final de la mesa de rojo y dorado donde vio a su hermana que era excluida del resto, reprimió una mueca de disgusto por eso pero sabían que no sería fácil.

\- Mis señores - habló de nuevo el sombrero interrumpiendo a Dumbledore que se había parado, tanto Harry como Hermione voltearon a mirarlo - Hogwarts les da la bienvenida y espera puedan sentirse en su hogar

Ambos sonrieron ganando miradas apreciativas y suspiros de algunos. Harry terminó de llegar donde estaba Hermione y posó un beso en su frente antes de sentarse a su lado.

 _\- ¿Trató de convencerte?_ \- preguntó ella mientras Dumbledore daba su discurso luego de dar un comentario breve sobre la selección

 _\- Lo mismo de siempre_ \- dijo mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin del otro lado del salón, sus ojos verdes se posaron en unos grises que lo miraban con cólera - _¿Crees que Reg me pague la apuesta?_

 _\- Alegrará trampa_ \- argumentó mientras veía al nuevo profesor de defensa, un Auror retirado - _Ojalá no sea tan paranoico como Moody_

 _\- Nadie es tan paranoico como Ojo Loco_ \- alegó él riendo bajo seguido por su hermana

 _\- ¿Esa no es...?_ \- dejó la pregunta al aire observando a la nueva profesora de Historia de la Magia

 _\- ¿Augusta Longbottom?_ \- terminó Harry por ella - _Lo es_ \- confirmó mirando a la mujer - _Al menos un sangre pura tomará el mando y uno de los que se considera de la luz, no cuestionaran sus palabras_

 _\- Tienes razón_ \- asintió ella - _¿Cómo crees que esté Teddy?_

 _\- No podemos ir a verlo hoy Hermione_ \- suspiró pesadamente - _Tiene que acostumbrarse a que no estaremos ahí, se supone que yo lo debía echar a perder y tú controlarme no al revés_

 _\- Es solo un bebé Harry, por favor_ \- suplicó ella haciendo un puchero que encantó a la población masculina que los veía

\- Está bien - cedió - Pero, el próximo mes reducirás tus visitas

\- Por eso te amo - sonrió feliz de haber ganado un buen trato

\- Lo sé lo sé - le restó importancia y se fijó en la comida que apareció.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Al otro extremo de la mesa de Godric, un peli castaño de ojos ámbar con pequeñas cicatrices en su rostro, observaba con cuidado a los dos nuevos de su año, sus aromas los había sentido antes, la luna sería mañana y su lobo estaba inquieto, quería ir con los nuevos y entablar conversación, su lobo normalmente no se comportaba de esa forma.

\- Hey, Rem - James estaba tronando los dedos en la cara de su amigo - Te llevo llamando desde hace rato, pásame el puré de papas

\- ¿Qué tanto miran ustedes dos? - preguntó Peter, recién se percató que Sirius que estaba a su lado también miraba en esa dirección

\- Ellos no me caen bien - decretó Sirius

\- Qué tengan una plática civilizada con tus padres no significa que no te deben caer Pad - razonó Remus sin poder evitar defenderlos, no le gustaba la actitud de Sirius hacia ellos

\- Sus padres son amantes de las Artes Oscuras ellos deben ser iguales - apoyó Peter

\- Además son Slytherins - dijo el pelinegro como si ya ganará la discusión con ese argumento

\- También es descendiente de Merlín - trató de hacer ver que era estúpido su argumento - No debes juzgar por un apellido Black

Sirius gruñó a su amigo que le devolvió el gruñido

\- Hey paren - ordenó James - Evaluaremos ésto conforme la semana les parece

\- Creo que alguien se nos adelantó - mencionó Peter señalando a la pelirroja que se acercaba a los dos nuevos que empezarían a comer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Hola - una voz suave y cantarina les dijo, uno de ellos reconoció la voz como si fuera un arrullo y se congeló - Podemos sentarnos aquí

\- Sí, adelante - respondió Hermione de forma educada sabiendo que Harry no respondería por estar evaluando a su joven madre

\- Soy Lily Evans - se presentó la pelirroja - Mi amiga aquí es Alice Fortescue - una mujer de cabellos negros y cara redonda que heredará su hijo

\- Un gusto - respondió la pelinegro pellizcando sutilmente a su hermano en la pierna - Yo soy Hermione Slytherin y él

\- Harrison Drakonis-Slytherin - se presentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa - Pero usa cualquiera de mis apellidos es lo mismo

La chica Alice se rio un poco por lo anormal de la situación - Disculpa pero es que eres un Lord, deberías usar tus nombres como son

\- Sí bueno - se encogió de hombros - Pero ahora estoy en la escuela, y no han usado formalismos conmigo al momento de presentarse así que significa que me ven como otro alumno

\- Y por ende no tenemos que usar los formalismos para presentarnos o dejar que ustedes se dirijan a nosotros así - completó Hermione con simpleza sonriendo a las dos chicas que empezaron a comer y ellos siguieron su ejemplo

\- ¿Y por qué decidieron venir el último año? - preguntó inocente Lily

\- Éramos educados en casa - explicó Hermione - Pero las circunstancias nos obligaron a ingresar a un colegio para culminar nuestros estudios

\- ¿Y sus padres? - Alice dio un chillido agudo y golpeó a su amiga con una mirada que decía cállate

\- Están muertos - respondió brevemente Harry y Lily se dio cuenta de su error, sus ojos esmeraldas se agrandaron y parecía horrorizada, eso le dolió a Harry que se arrepintió de sonar tan frío

\- Lo siento no debí - empezó a decir Lily

\- No te preocupes - trató de tranquilizar Harry - Ya estamos acostumbrados

\- No debería ser así - protestó ella - No les deben preguntar de forma tan brusca y deberían darles su pésame, ¿por qué no me detuviste? - reclamó a su amiga

\- Pensé que era obvio - se defendió Alice - Ellos son Lord y Lady de una Casa Noble y Antigua, la única forma de asumir los títulos de sus padres es que estén incapacitados para sus funciones o - parecía indecisa - Bueno, muertos

\- Oh soy una tonta - se lamentó la pelirroja solo para más horror de su hijo

\- Tranquila, no lo hiciste con malicia - ésta vez habló Hermione logrando tranquilizarla, la mirada de su hermano era de total agradecimiento

\- Entonces ustedes son hermanos - dijo Alice cambiando de tema para gran placer de ellos - ¿O son esposos?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Iugh! - dijeron los dos a la vez, verdes de solo pensarlo

\- Somos hermanos... - empezó él

\- Gemelos - terminó ella

\- Sería asqueroso, - continuó con una mueca de asco

\- El incesto... - dijo ella

\- Tan descarado cómo ese - señaló

\- No nos va - terminaron los dos

\- ¿Y por qué llevas el título de Lady? - cuestionó Lily sin entender - Digo, sé que ese le pertenecería a la esposa de Harrison

\- Porque aún no estoy casado - explicó él divertido de explicarle algo a su joven madre - La familia necesita una Lady, y mientras no esté casado o tenga una hija el título le pertenece a Hermione como la mujer de la familia y mi única heredera

\- Oh - exclamó Lily con los ojos alegres por el nuevo conocimiento - Cierto, yo soy la prefecta de séptimo y premio anual, cualquier duda que tengan sobre sus clases o dónde queda algo en el castillo pueden pedirme ayuda

\- Gracias Lily - dijeron los dos a la vez con una sonrisa amable

La cena terminó sin contratiempos y pronto Lily y Alice los condujeron a la sala común de Gryffindor, ambas serpientes miraban el castillo comparándolo con el de su tiempo, eran el mismo y tan diferentes, no había esa tensión de la guerra, la cantidad de alumnos era mayor a su tiempo, parecía tan lleno de luz, no fue difícil fingir estar maravillado.

\- Ésta es la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor - indicó Lily al retrato de la Dama Gorda, ambos hermanos arquearon una ceja - Tienes que decir la contraseña - explicó - No pueden decirle la ubicación y la contraseña a las otras casas, Leones - susurró y el retrato se abrió

La sala común de Gryffindor no cambió ni un poco, el rojo y dorado llenaban el hogar al igual que el calor de la chimenea, los alumnos nuevos estaban reunidos esperando indicaciones de su prefecto asignado mientras que los alumnos más grandes se saludaban y caminaban a sus habitaciones esperando que despacharan a los pequeños.

\- Vengan - indicó Lily - Les enseñaré sus habitaciones

Ella los guío por el lado de los chicos donde se detuvieron en una puerta, ella solo lo abrió dejando ver 5 camas y 4 alumnos en dentro con una botella de Whisky de Fuego en manos a medio beber.

\- ¿Saben que mañana es el primer día no? - les recordó Evans con una vena saltando en su frente 

\- Lily - gritó Potter con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿Vienes a verme?

Harry se contuvo de bufar, ahora entendía a la perfección porqué su madre parecía odiar a su padre en ese recuerdo de Snape, es que el tipo era un completo idiota.

\- Le muestro a Harrison su habitación Potter - a Harry también le dolió la forma en que dijo su apellido tanto como a James - La cama desocupada es la tuya - indicó la del medio del lugar

\- Muchas gracias Lily - se inclinó levemente ignorando las caras molestas de los merodeadores - Mi hermana...

\- Ella está en la habitación de Alice y mía - le sonrió conmovida por su preocupación evidente con el suspiro breve que dio, ese chico despertó algo en ella pero no sabía qué - La cuidaremos no te preocupes

\- Gracias - dijo sincero, no podía tener tanta suerte, Mione no estaría mejor que con su madre

\- Te dejo para que te instales - dijo jalando a Hermione que le indicó que pronto volvía por él, cuando ambas salieron la tensión invadió el ambiente.

Tratando de ignorarlos, Harry fue hacia su cama sin perder su porte elegante a pesar del nerviosismo por las miradas, sacó su baúl y con un movimiento de varita lo agrandó para ponerlo al pie de su cama; atrás de él los 4 chicos se hacían señas entre ellos, al final el hombre lobo decidió actuar.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Remus Lupin - se presentó estirando la mano

\- Harrison Drakonis - dijo apretando la mano contraria para sorpresa de los otros

\- Soy el prefecto de séptimo y premio anual, sí necesitas ayuda con tus clases o tienes alguna duda del castillo te ayudaré - ofreció con una sonrisa amable

\- Muchas gracias - le devolvió la sonrisa a su antiguo profesor de defensa, una tos fingida llamó la atención del castaño

\- ¡Oh sí! - se sonrojó un poco, su lobo solo quería prestarle atención al chico nuevo - El de cabello desordenado es James Potter - presentó y su padre asintió serio en su dirección - El que está a su lado es Sirius Black - su corazón saltó al ver a su amado padrino, su mandíbula cuadrada, pómulos altos y marcados, su piel blanca, labios de un rojo suave y rellenos, sus músculos marcados por la camisa del colegio, se veía hermoso, sin ninguna sombra de Azkaban, pero su corazón solo brincó de alegría también de dolor por la mirada dura que recibía - Y el de acá es Peter Pettigrew - la pequeña rata traidora llevaba una pequeña sonrisa que estuvo a punto de sacarlo de sus casillas

\- Un gusto conocerlos - respondió cortésmente conteniendo sus instintos homicidas

\- Entonces - empezó James con un tono de voz que crispo los vellos de su nuca, eso no significaba nada bueno - ¿Quién viene solo un año al colegio?

\- Ya no podíamos ser instruidos en casa - explicó brevemente

\- ¿Qué, sus padres se cansaron de ustedes? - se burló Sirius

No pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de muerte que puso alerta al joven Black, no se percataron que la puerta había sido abierta y de las dos muchachas que ingresaron - Están muertos - respondió sin emoción en su rostro pero su voz destilaba odio, rencor y tristeza - Sí ya terminaste tu interrogatorio Black

\- Harry - su hermana le tomó del brazo y miró a Sirius con ganas de matarlo - No le tomes importancia

Harry no pudo evitar darle una mirada traicionada y dolida que no pasó desapercibida para los demás ocupantes, Hermione no quería disculparse frente a todos así que empujó a Harry a su cama y con su varita arrojó un hechizo no verbal de privacidad alrededor de la cama del chico.

\- Bien hecho Black - regañó Lily echando chispas por los ojos porque era la segunda vez que alguien les recordaba a esos chicos que tenían sus títulos porque sus padres habían fallecido solo Merlín sabe de qué forma - No les quieres preguntar también cómo murieron y sí tienen más familia con vida

\- No es para tanto Evans - dijo entre dientes tratando de no lucir tan culpable como se sentía, no le gustó las emociones que reflejó el chico, dolió

\- Ella no exagera Sirius - apoyó Remus - Te pedí que controlarás tu temperamento y lo primero que haces es provocarle

\- Ellos tienen razón Pad - dijo al fin James que no estaba para nada contento con la situación, se sintió un idiota, era obvio sí ambos chicos eran Lord y Lady, la cara de Sirius le hizo agregar rápidamente - Nos excedimos cuando debió ser obvio para nosotros su situación

Le señaló a los hermanos con la mirada que estaban sentados uno al lado de otro hablando de forma rápida y por sus movimientos exaltada, la hermana trataba de calmar al chico que parecía fuera de control, cuando pareció que empezarían un duelo la chica, Hermione se recordó James, se paró para dirigirse al baúl, lo abrió y pareció invocar algo, una botella salió disparada a su mano, lo cerró y le tendió la poción a su hermano que obedientemente la bebió hasta la última gota desapareciendo la botella.

Harrison se calmó y pidió disculpas a su hermana, no era su intención desquitarse con ella pero sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, ella entendió y también se disculpó por su elección de palabras, una sonrisa y caricia suave en el cabello fue todo para saber que ambos se perdonaban.

Afuera de la burbuja de silencio de los hermanos los otros ocupantes se sintieron mal por observar ese momento íntimo de hermanos, se hicieron los que no vieron nada cuando ambos se levantaron y el hombre cogió ropa y se fue al baño, la mujer miró a los otros hombres como queriendo maldecirlos al olvido y la pelirroja parecía muy dispuesta a ayudar.

\- No me olvidaré de ésta burla Heredero Black - dijo suavemente con voz siseante y arrastrada pero solo provocó que su amenaza fuera más letal - Cómo un sangre pura debería saber que los títulos se pasan por incapacidad de funciones que es muy raro o el más común, por muerte, pensé que tendría más respeto por ese tema

Por una vez Sirius no supo que decir, se sentía mal y ahora se sentía peor, las palabras de ella parecían que estaba molesta no solo por tocar un tema delicado también por la forma en que trató de herir a su hermano, solo lo estaba protegiendo.

Harrison regresó de cambiarse en tiempo récord para notar la tensión en la habitación, mandó a volar sus ropas y se acercó a su hermana, era bueno que haya crecido unos centímetros más que ella.

\- Vete ya a dormir - ordenó de forma suave - No quiero tener que aguantarte malhumorada mañana

Un ligero chasquido de lengua y ella se volteó hacia Lily que sonreía gesticulando que la haría dormir, él le dio un gracias de la misma forma y pasó a ignorar a todo el mundo para caminar a su cama, con magia cerró sus cortinas y lanzó nuevos hechizos de privacidad.

\- Buena forma de iniciar amistades - ironizó Remus molesto por el daño evidente en ambos chicos

\- Yo no quiero ser su amigo - se defendió Sirius - Sudan magia oscura, además ella me amenazó

\- Atacaste a su hermano Sirius - señaló Remus - Por no decir que te metiste con sus padres muertos, insultando su memoria

\- Ya basta - interfirió James - Quedamos en que primero investigaríamos y luego sacaremos conclusiones

\- Buena forma de investigar entonces, lancemos preguntas a la alocada y veamos cuál los rompe hasta que nos maldigan y diremos que son malos - gruñó hacia Sirius con Moony demasiado molesto

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí Remus? - exigió el joven Black sin poder soportar las acusaciones de su amigo

\- Que te disculpes mañana - levantó su mano - Y no, no hay discusión, sabes que debes de disculparte

No dijo nada más y se retiró a su cama también cerrando sus cortinas, sí seguía viendo a Black probablemente cometería asesinato y no entendía por qué.


End file.
